A Chibi Is Born
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: During Chem. class Atticus accidently turns Alexis into a 7year old. Chazz is assigned to take care of her and is overjoyed. ChazzXChibi Alexis. Major Sybashing in later chapters. In a later chapter Sy becomes 5. Credit to Chazzyluvergurl for helping!
1. Chibi Alexis?

This story is based on syrusfanatic12's Oh brother story. The idea came from him.

It was a usual class day at Duel Academy.

Everyone was attending professor Banner's chemistry class but only a few were paying attention.

One of those few was Alexis Rhodes.

"Now students, I would like you to try to combine 2 chemicals." Banner instructed.

Alexis had chosen Atticus her older brother as her partner.

She reached for a few chemical beakers and handed them to Atticus.

"Careful Atty. Don't mix the wrong things." She warned.

Atticus yawned and mixed them.

But then there was a medium-sized explosion that covered Alexis in smoke.

"Sissy are you alright?!" Atticus asked full of concern.

When the smoke cleared Alexis was a bit shorter and her clothes were smaller.

"Oh….my….god." Atticus said. "Sissy's a 7-year old!" He exclaimed.

He quickly picked her up and took her to Chancellor Sheppards office.

He knocked on the door. "Come in." Was the older man's reply.

Atticus walked in holding his now even younger sister.

"Atticus what happened?!" Sheppard asked shocked.

Atticus sighed and explained the story.

Sheppard rubbed his chin. "I see..so we'll need to find her a guardian until she is returned to normal."

Atticus nodded and took her to the one person he knew would love taking care of her – Chazz Princeton.

He quickly took her to Chazz's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Chazz asked.

"Chazz it's me Atticus. We have a slight emergency."

Immediately Chazz opened the door and saw Alexis.

His eyes became anime hearts. "Oh my god..shes a damn chibi!" Chazz squealed in joy.

He grabbed her from Atticus. "I'm taking care of her!" Chazz said joyfully and closed the door.

Little Alexis giggled in Chazz's arms.

Chazz smiled warmly. This is gonna be fun He thought.

Mwhahaha the dreaded cliffhanger. Oh well gonna have to wait to see what else happens!


	2. The Plan

Last Time

His eyes became anime hearts. "Oh my god..shes a damn chibi!" Chazz squealed in joy.

He grabbed her from Atticus. "I'm taking care of her!" Chazz said joyfully and closed the door.

Little Alexis giggled in Chazz's arms.

Chazz smiled warmly. This is gonna be fun He thought.

End Flashback

That night Chazz had been dueling the now younger Alexis and surprisingly had a few victories over the now smaller girl.

He didn't want her ever to turn back to the old Alexis.

She was too damn cute this way.

Meanwhile in the Slifer Dorm…

"Guys you have to help me!" Atticus said in a panic.

"We know Atticus your sister got younger." Jesse said.

"Yeah and Chazz is taking care of her! What am I gonna do?!"

Jaden put his arm around Atticus. "Ok don't worry I promise we'll help." He said.

Atticus smiled. "Thanks guys."

Meanwhile back in Chazz's room, Alexis was having fun talking to Chazz.

Being only 7 she found him quite friendly and sweet.

But..little did she know that Jaden and the others were planning something..

To be continued…


	3. Zane's Talk

"Awww, lex, you're so cute! Wait, did I just say that aloud?" He asked himself and mentally slapped himself.

"The Chazz does not say such stupid things! Awww...but you're too adorable!" He said as his eyes turned to anime hearts.

"I love you, Lexy!" He said.

Alexis blushes a little looking up at Chazz.

Chazz blushes as well..."What, do you...like me? Maybe even a little?" He asked her.

"Nah, I'm being stupid again...but she always loved me, right? Why should now be any different?" He asked himself.

Little Alexis starts to nod when there's a knock on the door.

Chazz goes over to the door. "I wonder who that could be? I hope it's not Atty to take my Lexy away!" He snarled.

"Chazz...It's me Zane."

"Oh, hell, no. What do you want now? You'd better not be here for Alexis!" He snarled warningly.

"Let me in." He said calmly.

"Fine. I see you're not going to go away," grumbled Chazz. With a great air of dignity and arrogance, he flung open the door. "What?" he snapped.

"Well i heard about Alexis and i wanted to see her."

."Fine. If that's the way you're gonna be. I know that you won't give up. Still, I'll have you know that I'm a black belt in karate..." Chazz smirked, now bragging to try to impress his love.

Alexis giggled.

Chazz smirked wider. Seeing that his attempt had worked, he tried to further impress her. "Yep. I'm pretty sure I won the national championships back a few years ago...I bet you never did anything quite that impressive, Zane!"

Alexis clapped her hands believeing every word Chazz said.

Chazz relished the attention. He gloated for several more minutes, making up titles and awards he'd won, along with sports. He only hoped that Zane didn't ask him to prove it.

Zane arched a eyebrow and walked over to where Alexis was. He smiled at her seeing how cute she was but he didn't go nuts over her like Chazz did. That just wasnt his style.

Chazz bristled. Alexis always fell for the nonchalant. Maybe that was his problem. No, it couldn't be. After all, Alexis had ALWAYS loved him, right?

Bathing himself in this newfound delusion, he marched boldly over and tapped Zane on the shoulder.

"Zane, I'm afraid it's time for Alexis' nap. You should probably leave. After all, you don't want her to get cranky, now, do you?" He ignored that fact that she was always cranky around him.

"But Chazzy i'm not sleepy.." Alexis protested.

Yes, you are!" Chazz insisted, panicking. "Time to go beddy-bye. And Zane, you go bye-bye."

He attempted to shove Zane out the door. It was like trying to move a rock. Blushing and sweatdropping, he tried again. And again. Each time, he knew he was losing favor with Alexis. His tall tales came crashing down.

Fourtanetly for Chazz Alexis started to yawn. Zane walked out. "Fine Chazz but a word of warning for you."

"What?" Chazz sweatdropped again, hoping Zane wouldn't talk about anything even remotely embarrassing or mature. Or blow his cover, God forbid! Alexis had to think he was amazing at everything. Otherwise, she might start yelling at him again.

"Jaden, my brother and her brother are trying to think of a way to bring her back to normal."

"And this affects me why?" Chazz looked a bit insulted and suspicious.

Because..She may find out the truth." He winked in a friendly way. "But i got your back man." He said.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" he wondered.

"I'll tell ya later." He said as he left.

"whatever," Chazz snorted. He turned to the sleeping Alexis. "I hope that she stays like this forever..."

Will Chazz's secret dreams come true? Find out soon.


	4. Planning Romance!

Last Time

"whatever," Chazz snorted. He turned to the sleeping Alexis. "I hope that she stays like this forever..."

End Flashback

Meanwhile back in Jasmine and Mindy's room they were giggling and talking about Chazz's fixation with Alexis.

"Can you believe the looks he gets on his face? Especially when he saw her last..." Mindy said.

Jasmine squealed. "I know but Alexis is a lot cuter now."

So much cuter! AWWWW, she's ADORABLE! I know Chazz thinks as much," she giggled again, "But I'm kinda worried. What if she's never normal again?"

"What do ya mean? Atty will find a way..but if he does that he'll break Chazz's heart.."

I know. Poor Chazzy," she took a moment to think about this, "Not to mention Alexis won't be happy to know that Chazz took care of her. She'll be so mad!

I hope Chazz knows what he's doing. I hope he doesn't do anything even remotely stupid."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Mindy snickered, then blushed. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she supplied, "What if he decided to...kiss her?"

Jasmine squealed in a fan-girlish way. "Boy i'd love to see that." She snickered.

"I know, let's try to set it up." Mindy giggled, "Then we can take a picture and keep it for all eternity."

Her eyes drifted heavenwards as she gave a starry eyes gaze and a heavy sigh. "How romantic! If not freakishly weird for a teenager to kiss a little kid..."

"It is quite romantic..I wonder how she will react when shes returned to normal." Jasmine giggled over the possibilites.

"Yeah! What if she falls in LOVE with him?" Mindy swooned over this thought, "I can't wait, Jaz, let's do it now!

We gotta convince him to kiss her cuz she'll actually like it. Besides, it's about time she found a boyfriend. She just needs a little push, that's all. C'mon, please?"

Jasmine gave an evil but innocent smile. "I thought you'd never ask. But her grown-up self loves Jaden doesn't she?"

"I dunno. We can still change that. After all, Chazz needs some love, and he certainly won't accept it from anyone else." She looked a bit sad here, "but I'm sure we can do something. All we gotta do is keep her away for Jay." Leaning in and whispering, she added, "cuz he's mine!"

Jasmine giggled. "I thought you liked little Syrus."

Sy? No, um, he's cute, but he's not my type." She said as her eyes turned to anime hearts. "But Jaden is soooo my type. He's sooo cute. Forget that it was Atty last week. I need Jaden like I've never needed anyone before! C'mon Jaz, do this not just for Lex and Chazz but for me too!"

"Well ok but only if you try to hook Sy up with someone." She giggled.

I'll do my best." Mindy said, flashing a cheerful grin, "After all, I do love to hook people up! I love love..."

"I know you do. C'mon let's get started." She giggled excitedly.

Mindy leapt to her feet, seizing a camera and throwing it into her bag. She ran out the door, ahead of Jasmine. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet. Just to spy on them." She giggled

"Ok, that sounds like a better plan." She peered into the window, hoping to get lucky.

Will their plans work? R&R to see!


	5. Caretaker to Lover

Last Time

Mindy leapt to her feet, seizing a camera and throwing it into her bag. She ran out the door, ahead of Jasmine. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet. Just to spy on them." She giggled

"Ok, that sounds like a better plan." She peered into the window, hoping to get lucky.

End Flashback

Back in Chazz's room Alexis had just woken up from her little nap as Chazz called it.

Chazz glanced over at her adoringly. "Hey, Lexi, how are ya doing? I bet you're hungry...want a snack?"

Alexis giggled. "Sure Chazzy, i'd like that." She looked up at him her hair was still long like it was before the accident but she had it in a ponytail.

"Ok," he beamed down at her, "I'll fix you some peanut butter crackers...unless you're allergic. You're not are you?" He picked her up so that they were eye-level.

"No i'm not Chazzy." She said calling him by his cute pet name she had only called him before in his love daydreams.

He blushed. "Well, just making sure. I hafta take care of my little Lexi, yes I do." He smiled again, then thought, Why's she hafta be so damn cute? I can't help myself...

He gave her a tiny kiss on the top of the head, expecting her to give him a black eye in return.

Lexi giggled and kissed him back. Having the mind of a 7-year old at the time she didn't realize he was hitting on her.

"Oh, boy," he thought nervously, "I feel like such a perv! I need to get a hold of myself. But this may be the only chance I get to show her I'm not such a bad guy after all. This may be my only chance to dote on her like in my dreams." he smiled and set her down, then served her the snack.

Alexis smiled at him looking into his soft grey eyes. Chazzy I want to stay with you..always She thought with a sort of dreamy sigh.

Chazz looked back into her golden brown eyes. More than anything, he wished that Atty would never return. Sighing, he knew he'd have to let her go...but not yet. He could cherish this moment for now. He wasn't gonna stop Atty but he certainly wouldn't do anything to help. He sat down and tried to engage her in conversation. "So, Lex, whaddya wanna do this afternoon?"

"Whatever you want to do Chazzy..I love being with you." She whispered. Outside the room Jasmine squealed in joy softly.

"Ya wanna go to the park?" he asked, "I'll push you on the swings..."

"Sure Chazzy." The next thing she did would have melted the ice in anyone's heart even Zane's. She came a little closer and her lips touched his in a soft but loving kiss.

His face turned red. He swallowed hard, but kissed her back just as softly. Unable to help himself, he pulled away slightly and told her, "I love you."

"I love you too Chazzy."

To be continued..


	6. A Gift, Girlfriend And Promise

Last Time

The next thing she did would have melted the ice in anyone's heart even Zane's. She came a little closer and her lips touched his in a soft but loving kiss.

His face turned red. He swallowed hard, but kissed her back just as softly. Unable to help himself, he pulled away slightly and told her, "I love you."

"I love you too Chazzy."

End Flashback

He blushed redder. "Ahem, so, shall we go?" He took her by the hand.

Lexi giggled and nodded.

Chazz thought he had died and gone to heaven. There was no other explanation for this. He only hoped that Atty wouldn't kill him for hitting on his 7 year old sister.

Shaking this thought from his mind, he took her to the park and set her on a swing. He wondered if anyone would give them weird looks, but then figured they'd think he was her older brother...except they looked nothing alike.

Lexi sighed happily looking up at Chazz. She never wanted to leave his side.

Chazz looked down at her tenderly. More than anything, he wished this moment could last forever. "Lex" he suddenly queried, "do you trust me?"

"Of course Chazzy i want to be with you forever." The little obelisk said.

"Really? Well, I can arrange for that." Chazz sweatdropped. "Lex, do you honestly mean that? Do ya wanna be my girl forever?" He hoped with all his heart she would say yes.

"Yes Chazzy why wouldn't i want to be with a sweet boy like you?"

Chazz almost facefaulted. "Really? No joke? Lex...I know this is a very, er, uncomfortable situation and this is a really, um, inappropriate question, but...do you want to marry me? I'm not proposing, I'm just asking for an honest response." He looked desperately down at her, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Lexi giggled. "Maybe when i'm a little older Chazzy. But yes i do want to."

Chazz felt like a terrible person. At the same time, he felt really happy. "Ok." He smiled at her, "So what, do ya just wanna be friends now? Or do ya wanna be my girlfriend?" He felt extra idiotic asking this question when he should know the answer. However, as he so very well knew, love makes one do crazy things.

"We can be a couple if you really want to Chazzy. I don't mind. I just want the one who takes care of me to be happy."

"Ok, so I guess you're my girl then." He cringed, knowing this was very bad. He should definitely not be taking advantage of her like this. However, she seemed happy, right? "So, maybe when you're sixteen?" he asked hopefully, "I mean, can we get engaged then?"

"Sure Chazzy." She said. Little did she know it wouldn't take 9 years..

Chazz started to cough for some reason. It was simply because he was trying not to laugh. He couldn't help it, she just looked so cute when she said that. "Aww, Lexi, you're so adorable!"

She blushed softly tugging at his dirty black trenchcoat.

He blushed as well, and pulled her off the swing. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box that was gift-wrapped. Without a word, he handed it to her. For a long time, he'd meant to give this to her, but now he finally had the opportunity.

She looked at the box. "What's this Chazzy?" She asked her voice full of sweet innocence.

"Just...open it." He didn't want to ruin the surprise, and if she didn't see it first, she might tell him to take it back because it was far too expensive to keep.

She opens it and smiles cutely.

Inside was a beautiful, heart-shaped silver and sapphire necklace. Chazz blushed as he explained. "I wanted you to have this to show you my love. I think that now that you're my girl, it's a fitting moment to give it to you." He paused and winked at her, "And if you stick with me, you can expect many more gifts like it. Anything you desire, actually. Please accept it, I want you to have it."

Alexis blushed. "Oh Chazzy..i love it.."

Chazz helped her unhook it and slipped it around her neck, clasping it so it fit just right. "I'm glad you like it. Will you let me dote on you? I mean, will you accept my gifts? I don't do it to show off my opulence, I do it cuz I love you so."

Lexi giggled and nodded.

"So, Lex, are ya about ready to head back?"

"Sure Chazzy..but i wanna ask you something."

"What's that?"

"If somehow when i get older and i fall for that brown-haired boy would you promise to protect me?"

Chazz was puzzled. "Whaddya mean, sweetie?"

"If i fall for him and he tries to pull me away from you Chazzy promise you'll protect me." The now chibi obelisk queen said for the first time since now sounding a little scared.

Chazz knelt down and wrapped her snugly in his strong arms. "I promise you," he whispered, his mouth in her ear, "I will never let that happen. I will protect you, no matter what. Don't be scared. I'm right here, and I'll always be here to protect you, care for you, and love you. I promise I'll never abandon you or hurt you." He grazed his lips against her cheek, still holding her tightly to him.


	7. Lexi's Secret Fear

Last Time

Chazz knelt down and wrapped her snugly in his strong arms. "I promise you," he whispered, his mouth in her ear, "I will never let that happen. I will protect you, no matter what. Don't be scared. I'm right here, and I'll always be here to protect you, care for you, and love you. I promise I'll never abandon you or hurt you." He grazed his lips against her cheek, still holding her tightly to him.

End Flashback

"I love you Chazzy.." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Lexi." He bent his head down and gingerly touched his lips to hers several times. "I love you so much...please don't ever leave me. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"I'll never leave you Chazzy..." She whispered.

"well, if you say so." Somehow though, he worried. What if Jaden did come between them? The slacker had a certain way with ppl, with charming them, and he never gave up until he won the "duel" whatever it was. He didn't like to admit it, but Jaden was a possible threat, especiallly now. "Are you afraid of Jaden?"

"A little." She whispered.

"Why? Did he hurt you in any way, intentionally or not?" he asked, squeezing her tighter, "Cuz if he did..."

"If he did what Chazzy?"

"If he hurt you," Chazz continued, faltering, "then I'd have to hurt him. I'd have to beat him up. Now, I don't really like to get violent, im more passive aggressive, but if he does anything at all to you, let me know, and I'll take care of it. K?"

"I will Chazzy."

Ok this is a super-short chappie but since I have off from school today (and tomorrow) expect lots more.


	8. The Storm

Last time

"If he hurt you," Chazz continued, faltering, "then I'd have to hurt him. I'd have to beat him up. Now, I don't really like to get violent, im more passive aggressive, but if he does anything at all to you, let me know, and I'll take care of it. K?"

"I will Chazzy."

End Flashback

Later that night, Chazz tossed and turned as he tried to sleep. He couldn't get the thought out of his mind that Jaden could steal Alexis away. As long as he didn't show up, all would be well. To add to his misery, a thunderstorm developed outside, further preventing him from sleeping.

A small scream could be heard from outside the room.

"What was that?" Chazz leapt to his feet and hurried out. "What the--"

Jaden smiled cruelly. "Oh hi Chazz." He said with false innocence.

"What are you doing here, slacker?" Chazz snapped, "And what was that scream? Jaden," he seized Jaden by the front of the shirt, feeling sick. Something was wrong. "What are you up to? Huh? What's going on?"

"Well i just thought i'd pay Alexis a little 'visit'."

"For what? Where is she?" Chazz tightened his grip around Jaden, "If you did something to her, I swear I will..." A loud clap of thunder erupted ominously from outside. The electric light illuminated their faces, casting ghastly shadows on their features.

"Chazzy!" Alexis screamed.

"What the--Alexis! I'm coming!" He immediately dropped Jaden and ran towards her scream. "What's the matter? Are you ok?"

"The thunder..it scared me Chazzy." She whimpered.

"The...thunder?" He had quite forgotten that she was only 7. He sighed heavily in relief and scooped her up in his arms, glad she was all right. "You almost gave me a heart attack. Did you see Jaden?"

"No why?"

"Because he was here and he said he wanted to give you a visit. But I don't trust him, and neither should you. Oh, crap, I left him alone in the other room!" He rushed back in, still holding onto Alexis tightly.

When they returned Jaden was there but to Chazz's dismay so was Atticus.

What will Atticus do to our chibi Lex? Find out in the next chapter


	9. The Second Mistake

Last Time

"Because he was here and he said he wanted to give you a visit. But I don't trust him, and neither should you. Oh, crap, I left him alone in the other room!" He rushed back in, still holding onto Alexis tightly.

When they returned Jaden was there but to Chazz's dismay so was Atticus.

End Flahback

"Atty? What are you doing here?" Chazz asked.

"Come on Chazz you know why." He eyed his sister.

Chazz bit his lip and held onto Alexis a bit tighter. Her little body kept him warm, but he felt like he was freezing on the inside. "Why do you want to take her away from me?" He asked.

"Because Chazz...She's not 7 anymore..she's 17." Alexis looked at her brother like he'd lost his mind.

Well," Chazz thought about this for a moment, "I know. I know she should go back to normal. I will let you, but..." He tried to suppress the tears that stung his eyes, "She won't love me anymore. She'll forget about this. And if she doesn't, she'll hate me. I can't bear it. I want her to love me. I need her to love me, not Jaden!"

Jaden looked a little shocked by this.

"Why are you so stunned by this, slacker? Couldn't you tell?" Chazz was beginning to raise his voice, pain piercing his heart, "Or are you so dense and so naive that all you can focus on for the 5 second attention span you have is dueling? Huh? You always get everything. You stole my title as the best. Will you steal my happiness too?"

"Chazz I...didn't know.."

"How could you not?" he asked bitterly, "Ahh, nevermind. It still won't make one bit of sense to you. Alexis, please tell me you'll remember me...us...when you're 17 again. Please! Or you'll break my heart." He thought about adding something about killing himself but decided that was too mean and he could never do it anyway.

"Chazzy..I I don't want to be older again..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, baby, but..." he took a deep breath, "It's for the best." He silently reminded himself.. "If you love her, let her go. Only if she comes back will she truly love you."

"But...Chazzy...I..."

"But...what?"

"I need you..when i'm 17 again i won't...i like when you take care of me."

Chazz sighed and turned back to Atty and Jaden. "Can't you see we're in love now? How cruel would it be to tear us apart? I know it might seem like the right thing to do, but now...I'm not so sure it is. I know she's young...but is it really good for her? Can't she decide for herself? All you ever wanted to do was control her, wasn't it?"

Atticus sighed gently. "Yeah a little..it's just she's my little sis and i have to watch out for her."

"Yeah, so tell me how this will help her? Do you mean to tell me that she might remember this and LIKE it? I think not. She'll be mad at me. She'll HATE me. This isn't fair to us."

"How would she hate you?"

"Because she told me she didn't like me. She told me she only loved dueling...and then, I 'took advantage of her.' She would too hate me. She always was mean to me. I know she was still my friend, but after this, no matter how well I took care of her, she'd be so mad she wouldn't ever talk to me again. And you don't understand how much i love her. I'd be devastated. In fact, I'd die." He knew he was being overdramatic now.

"Chazz think about it, if she loved you at 7 she'll love you at 17.. i promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Chazz i'm sure."

Chazz sighed. "Fine, Atticus." Begrudgingly, he handed Alexis over, "Lex, trust me, k? Everything will be Ok, I promise." He kissed her briefly on the lips.

Lexi blushed as she smiled. Atticus took out some sort of concotion that he hoped would turn her to normal again.

Chazz bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He did not want to see this.

Atticus put a drop or 2 on her arm but nothing happened to her.

Chazz cracked one eye open. When he saw nothing happened, he hit Atticus over the head. "What'd you do that for? What if that hurts her? What if it's poison? Atty, you didn't make that yourself did you? Please tell me Bastion helped..."

"He did but for some reason it didn't-" Atty got cut off by someone squealing in shock. -"Work?" Atty finished puzzled.

"What's wrong now?"

"That wasn't me." He said.

"Then...who was it?" Chazz's eyes darted nervously around the room.

"Oh, well, in that case, he's probably just afraid of the storm, too." Chazz muttered, waving it off.

"No chazzy i think Sy's in trouble." Lexi said.

"Ok, well, why are we standing here? Let's go!" Chazz seized Alexis and ran out the door.

What did Atty screw up this time? Find out next time.


	10. Double Chibi Trouble

_Last Time_

_Lexi blushed as she smiled. Atticus took out some sort of concoction that he hoped would turn her to normal again._

_Chazz bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He did not want to see this._

_Atticus put a drop or 2 on her arm but nothing happened to her._

_Chazz cracked one eye open. When he saw nothing happened, he hit Atticus over the head. "What'd you do that for? What if that hurts her? What if it's poison? Atty, you didn't make that yourself did you? Please tell me Bastion helped..."_

_"He did but for some reason it didn't-" Atty got cut off by someone squealing in shock. -"Work?" Atty finished puzzled._

_"What's wrong now?"_

_"That wasn't me." He said._

_"Then...who was it?" Chazz's eyes darted nervously around the room._

_"Oh, well, in that case, he's probably just afraid of the storm, too." Chazz muttered, waving it off._

_"No chazzy I think Sy's in trouble." Lexi said._

_"Ok, well, why are we standing here? Let's go!" Chazz seized Alexis and ran out the door._

_End Flashback_

There was a whimper from behind them. Chazz peered behind them and gasped. There, standing and looking bashful and frightened, was an even more miniature version of Syrus. He looked up at Chazz with big, shiny blue-gray eyes.

Chazz grimaced. "Yikes. This isn't good. What the hell did you do, Atty?"

"I don't know maybe Bastion screwed it up." Sy looked at Lex and smiled at her.

Chazz bristled_. "Damn English people..." to himself, he thought,_ "Don't get any ideas, Sy, Lexi is mine!" He scolded.

"What do you mean Chazz?" He asked his voice more innocent than ever."

Chazz tried really hard not to scowl. It came anyway. "What's your problem? Why are you looking at her like that?" He managed to keep some resentment out of his statement. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that Sy was only 7. There was no way he realized what he was getting into messing with the Chazz's girl.

Sy giggled as he felt Lexi hold his hand gently.

Chazz bit his lip for the fiftieth time that day it seemed. He was so afraid to lose Alexis. He knew this could be nothing...or it could be everything. He held his tongue for the time being and just watched.

Lexi played with Sy's fluffy blue hair. It was still spiked like before.

Chazz wished that Lex was playing with his spiky hair instead. He wondered if maybe he should ask Atty to turn him chibi too. Then again, knowing Atty, he'd probably mess it up and make Chazz an 80 year old man. Chazz shuddered and tugged at one of his raven spikes. He liked his hair too much to be that old.

Lexi looked up at Chazz like he wanted something.

"What?"

"Did you want something Chazzy?"

He blushed. "Maybe. It's just...I feel awkward with you doing that. I mean, aren't we a couple? That's why it bothers me. I wish you'd play with my hair instead." As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt stupid. He mentally slapped himself. What a thing to say! Thank God she was only 7!

Lexi blushed madly. Had she been her normal self she would have probably gently slapped him. Not so much that it would hurt him though.

Chazz smirked down at her. "Well? Do ya wanna? Or not?"

"Do i want to do what Chazzy?"

"Play with my hair..." He blushed as he looked down at her, "of course, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I think you want something else." She said with a gentle smirk.

He blushed redder and could not contain the smirk that escaped. "Well, maybe...what do you think that is?"

"You want to become like me and Sy. Isn't that right Chazzy?"

"Uhhhhhh..."he scowled, "What gave you that idea?" He couldn't believe she had figured it out. Now she was going to tease him.

"Cuz you said don't get any ideas to Sy." She said with an innocent yet playful giggle.

Chazz glowered. "Yeah, well, that could mean a lot of things. It doesn't necessarily mean..." he cut himself off before he made a fool of himself. He had to admit that he felt weird being non-chibi next to them. He felt...old.

"Well Chazzy baby?"

"Well, what?" he blushed at the pet name, "Are you asking me if you're right?"

"Yep."

"Well, what makes you think that I'm gonna disgrace myself by saying..." he stopped, realizing he'd given himself away. Finally, he relented. "All right, all right, yes, I wanna be like you guys. I feel so...old." He grimaced.

Lexi giggled. "Well why didn't ya just say so?"

"Because...I wasn't sure what you would think..."

"Well are ya sure you wanna be like us?"

"No...I don't know. I'm afraid I won't be able to take care of you if you need me."

"Of course ya will."

"Well, as long as it can be reversed, cuz I don't wanna be like that forever. But I do want to be closer to you."

"Alright." Lexi took the concoction from Atty and poured a drop on him. However the concoction was designed to make people chibis rather than reverse it it seemed.

Chazz squeezed his eyes shut. He really was afraid of what it'd do to him. And there was no guarantee that he'd be normal ever again. However, it was a risk he was willing to take to be with Lexi.

Lexi smiled as Chazz gradually grew a little shorter. His hair was stilll spikey but it was a tad smaller than before.

Chazz opened one of his eyes and looked at Lexi. She was now much closer to his height. He reached out and hugged her far more easily.

Lexi giggled and pulled out a small mirror for him to look at himself.

He almost screamed. It was so hard for him to accept this. He only looked back at her sullenly. "I hope you're happy."

"Chazzy baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he quickly said, now feeling a bit more calm, "I was just shocked, I'm sorry." Blushing, he leaned down and kissed her lips.

_Now both Chazz and Syrus are chibis. Next time Jasmine and Mindy will hatch a plan to capture Chibi Syrus. Will it work? You'll have to wait and see._


	11. The Capture

_Last Time_

_"Alright." Lexi took the concoction from Atty and poured a drop on him. However the concoction was designed to make people chibis rather than reverse it it seemed._

_Chazz squeezed his eyes shut. He really was afraid of what it'd do to him. And there was no guarantee that he'd be normal ever again. However, it was a risk he was willing to take to be with Lexi._

_Lexi smiled as Chazz gradually grew a little shorter. His hair was stilll spikey but it was a tad smaller than before._

_Chazz opened one of his eyes and looked at Lexi. She was now much closer to his height. He reached out and hugged her far more easily._

_Lexi giggled and pulled out a small mirror for him to look at himself._

_He almost screamed. It was so hard for him to accept this. He only looked back at her sullenly. "I hope you're happy."_

_"Chazzy baby what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," he quickly said, now feeling a bit more calm, "I was just shocked, I'm sorry." Blushing, he leaned down and kissed her lips._

_Now both Chazz and Syrus are chibis. Next time Jasmine and Mindy will hatch a plan to capture Chibi Syrus. Will it work? You'll have to wait and see._

_End Flashback_

Lexi kissed him back now even happier than before. Meanwhile back in Jasmine and Mindy's room.. "I can't believe it.. Syrus is even cuter now!" Jasmine squealed.

"I know!" Mindy giggled, becoming all the more hyper, "This is great! They're all soooo cute! Can we keep them, Jaz? Please?"

"What do you mean keep them?"

"Oh, ya know, can we make sure that they never get turned back to normal?" Mindy begged, sweatdropping.

Jasmine giggled almost evilly. "Yes thats a great idea."

Mindy smirked. "Who else would you like to see become a chibi?"

Jaz thought for a moment. "No one right now. But now it will be easy for me to get little Sy."

"Whatever do you mean, dear Jasmine?" Mindy leaned forward, now interested.

"Since he's a little chibi now we can take care of him.." Jasmine said with a smirk.

"Ooooooh!!!! YES!" Mindy clapped her hands in delight. "And since everyone is distracted with chibi Lexi and chibi Chazzy, we can move in now. Whaddya say we go grab him, take him back here, and play with him?" She squealed in excitement over the opportunity, "Maybe we can give him a makeover!"

"Yes!" Jasmine squealed with a evil giggle.

"Let's go now!" Mindy leapt to her feet and creapt out the door, careful not to make a sound. She made her way stealthily through the dark, until she saw chibi Sy. She motioned for Jasmine to come closer, and help her capture the innocent little bluenette.

Jasmine came closer as quietly as she could.

With great caution, Mindy swooped in and seized little Sy. She covered his mouth and dragged him behind the bushes, careful to make sure no one saw.

_Their capture attempt has succeeded . Next time Mindy and Jaz will really turn up the heat. Till then._


	12. Evil Innocent Fun

_Last Time_

_Jaz thought for a moment. "No one right now. But now it will be easy for me to get little Sy."_

_"Whatever do you mean, dear Jasmine?" Mindy leaned forward, now interested._

_"Since he's a little chibi now we can take care of him.." Jasmine said with a smirk._

_"Ooooooh!!!! YES!" Mindy clapped her hands in delight. "And since everyone is distracted with chibi Lexi and chibi Chazzy, we can move in now. Whaddya say we go grab him, take him back here, and play with him?" She squealed in excitement over the opportunity, "Maybe we can give him a makeover!"_

_"Yes!" Jasmine squealed with a evil giggle._

_"Let's go now!" Mindy leapt to her feet and creapt out the door, careful not to make a sound. She made her way stealthily through the dark, until she saw chibi Sy. She motioned for Jasmine to come closer, and help her capture the innocent little bluenette._

_Jasmine came closer as quietly as she could._

_With great caution, Mindy swooped in and seized little Sy. She covered his mouth and dragged him back to their room, careful to make sure no one saw._

_End Flashback_

Sy looked around wondering where he was.

Mindy smiled down at him. "Hey, there, little one!" She said happily.

"W-Who are you?" Sy asked. Jasmine giggled over how cute he was.

"Don't you remember me?" Mindy asked, "Oh, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm Mindy and that's Jasmine."

Sy looked at them a little afraid. "It's showtime." Jasmine whispered.

Mindy nodded in agreement, then pulled out her cosmetics bag. "Shall we?"

Jasmine giggled evilly. "Yes let's."

Mindy giggled just as evilly as she pulled out some lipstick and some mascara. Softly, she began to apply it to little Sy.

Sy smiled at them. Being only 7 he didn't know any better.

Mindy then took out the heavy artillery: her curling iron. Exploding into giggles, she began to wrap each individual strand of the bluenette's hair in the iron and smiled in cruel satisfaction at the desired curls.

Jasmine smirked evilly. "He looks even cuter dressed up."

Mindy smirked as well. "He sure does. Hey, Jaz, do you think he'll fit into my china doll's dress?"

Don't go overkill we don't wanna make him cry." She warned.

"Well, Ok..." Mindy looked disappointed.

Jasmine smiled cruelly. "And the best part is since we're taking care of him we can do whatever we want to him." She said with an evil laugh.

"Oh, that IS the best part!" Mindy laughed wickedly, then smirked, her dark eyes half closing in glee, sparkling with evil, "What shall we do now?"

"Hmm good question...ooh i know get the camera."

"Ok." Mindy snatched the camera and threw it at Jasmine, giving her a quizzical look.

Jasmine snapped a few quick pictures of little Sy.

Mindy laughed softly. "Let's put those on our blogs...or is that too mean? All I know is it's absolutely...precious."

"One. But.." She laughed. "We have to be nice too otherwise he might tell on us."

"Oh, that's right." Mindy's eyes widened at the prospect, "That would suck. I guess we have no choice but to go easy on him...I know! Let's cuddle him and treat him like a baby...because he's sooooo adorable!!!!" She gave a little squeal.

Jasmine squealed her eyes glinting with evil. "Yes let's"

_If you thought they were bad this chapter wait till next time hehehe…_


	13. Mindy's Little Baby

_Last Time_

_Jasmine smiled cruelly. "And the best part is since we're taking care of him we can do whatever we want to him." She said with an evil laugh._

_"Oh, that IS the best part!" Mindy laughed wickedly, then smirked, her dark eyes half closing in glee, sparkling with evil, "What shall we do now?"_

_"Hmm good question...ooh I know get the camera."_

_"Ok." Mindy snatched the camera and threw it at Jasmine, giving her a quizzical look._

_Jasmine snapped a few quick pictures of little Sy._

_Mindy laughed softly. "Let's put those on our blogs...or is that too mean? All I know is it's absolutely...precious."_

_"One. But.." She laughed. "We have to be nice too otherwise he might tell on us."_

_"Oh, that's right." Mindy's eyes widened at the prospect, "That would suck. I guess we have no choice but to go easy on him...I know! Let's cuddle him and treat him like a baby...because he's sooooo adorable!!!!" She gave a little squeal._

_Jasmine squealed her eyes glinting with evil. "Yes let's"_

_End Flashback_

Mindy picked Sy up and washed his face off. Then, she took him and wrapped him in a soft yellow blanket with little duckies on it. She smiled as she rocked him back and forth. "We should sing to him."

Jasmine looked at her. "Isn't that a little too babyish?"

Ummmmm..." Mindy did not want to admit that her parents still sometimes sang to her. Coughing, she nodded. "You're right. I guess we should just...oh, here, you take him." Blushing, she shoved the bluenette into Jasmine's arms.

Jasmine took him and grinned thinking of a truly diabolical idea.

"What's with that look, Jaz?" A slow smile spread across Mindy's lips. "Do you have an idea?"

"Yeah a really good one."

"Well, do tell."

"Since we're treating him like a baby let's dress him like one." Jaz cackled.

Mindy burst into the most hideous laughter. "That sounds wonderful!! I have some old baby clothes in my closet..."

Jaz grinned in the most malicious way shw could. "Excellent.. diaper and pacifier included?" She asked.

"Of course." Mindy smirked pulling a box out from her closet. She pulled out a package of diapers, not thinking that perhaps Jasmine would ask why she had them.

Jasmine laughed in an almost insane way. "Let's get to work partner in crime. But why do you have them?"

Mindy giggled. "Because I dress my dolls in them." She said as she nodded in agreement., closing in on Sy with the diaper and pacifier. It seemed as though her eye might start twitching any minute. "Come here, little Sy...I've got a lovely present for you!" She caught hold of the little bluenette, and , before he had time to escape, dressed him in his new clothes.

"Whatcha doing Mindy?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing, darling." She replied, calmly sticking the pacifier in his mouth. "Now hold still for us, now, will you? There, now, that's a GOOD boy. Hey, Jaz, still got that camera?"

"Yep." She giggled innocently.

"Well, then, snap a few pics for our blog...if you dare!" she cackled almost like a witch would. It was more than frightening for the poor little bluenette. Seeing that she was disturbing him, she calmed herself. "Sorry, Sy."

"With pleasure!" She giggled innocently as she snapped a few.

Mindy giggled like a maniac as she watched this. She was pretty sure she could spend the rest of the night donning the little bluenette in cosplay if she could.

Jasmine sighed. "Ahh i could do this forever.. let's play with baby sy some more shall we?" She whispered the last part.

"Ok. What game shall we play...hmmm..." She pondered this for a moment. "I know! Let's play peek-a-boo with him!"

"Alright." Meanwhile in Alexis' room the little obelisk was having trouble taking her nap. She climbed out of her bed and walked over to their room.

Chazz lay awake as well. He couldn't stop thinking about the past events of the day. He just couldn't get the thought that they'd never be normal again out of his mind. His thoughts drifted towards Alexis. She was the reason he was like this now. And if that were the case, then so be it. He'd stay like this forever so long as she was his.

"Jazzy?" Lexi asked calling her by a nickname.

"Oh, crap," Mindy muttered, "What if they catch us? We'll be in soooo much trouble..."

"Whatcha doing?" Lexi giggled. "Can i help?" She asked eagerly.

"Ummmm...no." Mindy said bluntly. "Sorry."

Jaz elbowed her. "If you let her help she wont tell plus its even better when 3 do it than us 2"

"Oh, right...Actually, Lex, yes you can! C'mon, it'll be fun, won't it?" Mindy laughed nervously.

_Mindy and Jasmine have turned Sy into their little baby and now Lexi is unknowingly helping! What will the 2 bad girls do next? Keep reading to find out!_


	14. Truly Babyfied Syrus

_Last Time_

_Jasmine took him and grinned thinking of a truly diabolical idea._

_"What's with that look, Jaz?" A slow smile spread across Mindy's lips. "Do you have an idea?"_

_"Yeah a really good one."_

_"Well, do tell."_

_"Since we're treating him like a baby let's dress him like one." Jaz cackled._

_Mindy burst into the most hideous laughter. "That sounds wonderful!! I have some old baby clothes in my closet..."_

_Jaz grinned in the most malicious way shw could. "Excellent.. diaper and pacifier included?" She asked._

_"Of course." Mindy smirked pulling a box out from her closet. She pulled out a package of diapers, not thinking that perhaps Jasmine would ask why she had them._

_Jasmine laughed in an almost insane way. "Let's get to work partner in crime. But why do you have them?"_

_Mindy giggled. "Because I dress my dolls in them." She said as she nodded in agreement., closing in on Sy with the diaper and pacifier. It seemed as though her eye might start twitching any minute. "Come here, little Sy...I've got a lovely present for you!" She caught hold of the little bluenette, and , before he had time to escape, dressed him in his new clothes._

_"Whatcha doing Mindy?" He asked innocently._

_"Oh, nothing, darling." She replied, calmly sticking the pacifier in his mouth. "Now hold still for us, now, will you? There, now, that's a GOOD boy. Hey, Jaz, still got that camera?"_

_"Yep." She giggled innocently._

_"Well, then, snap a few pics for our blog...if you dare!" she cackled almost like a witch would. It was more than frightening for the poor little bluenette. Seeing that she was disturbing him, she calmed herself. "Sorry, Sy."_

_"With pleasure!" She giggled innocently as she snapped a few._

_Mindy giggled like a maniac as she watched this. She was pretty sure she could spend the rest of the night donning the little bluenette in cosplay if she could._

_Jasmine sighed. "Ahh i could do this forever.. let's play with baby sy some more shall we?" She whispered the last part._

_"Ok. What game shall we play...hmmm..." She pondered this for a moment. "I know! Let's play peek-a-boo with him!"_

_"Alright." Meanwhile in Alexis' room the little obelisk was having trouble taking her nap. She climbed out of her bed and walked over to their room._

_Chazz lay awake as well. He couldn't stop thinking about the past events of the day. He just couldn't get the thought that they'd never be normal again out of his mind. His thoughts drifted towards Alexis. She was the reason he was like this now. And if that were the case, then so be it. He'd stay like this forever so long as she was his._

_"Jazzy?" Lexi asked calling her by a nickname._

_"Oh, crap," Mindy muttered, "What if they catch us? We'll be in soooo much trouble..."_

_"Whatcha doing?" Lexi giggled. "Can i help?" She asked eagerly._

_"Ummmm...no." Mindy said bluntly. "Sorry."_

_Jaz elbowed her. "If you let her help she wont tell plus its even better when 3 do it than us 2"_

_"Oh, right...Actually, Lex, yes you can! C'mon, it'll be fun, won't it?" Mindy laughed nervously._

_End flashback_

Lexi looked at Sy curiously then squealed softly. "He looks really cute."

I know, doesn't he?" Mindy giggled, "So, Lexi, do ya have any ideas for our little, er, 'game'?"

"No i don't." She said not knowing this was probably part of their own evil plans.

Mindy looked a bit disappointed. She glanced over at Jasmine, then back that the unsuspecting Sy. "So, Jaz, do YOU have any ideas for our 'game'?"

Jasmine smirked evilly. "Yeah i do."

Well," Mindy said, scooching closer to her so she could whisper, "go on and tell us."

"Well maybe since he's dressed as a baby let's talk to him in baby-talk and generally treat him like a baby."

"Ok! So, we've already played peek-a-boo...I know!" She squealed and clapped her hands together in delight, "Let's feed him too! So shall it be in a bottle, or mushy baby food?"

Jasmine giggled. "Baby bottle."

"Of course! That's much more fun..." Mindy produced a baby bottle and filled it with milk. She held it out to Jasmine. "You may do the honors..."

"Oh no no you do it." She said her eyes held a wicked but innocent evil in them.

"Well, if you insist." Mindy picked the bluenette up and cradled him lovingly in her arms, though her eyes shone with evil. She took the bottle and offered it to Sy. "C'mon now, drink up so you can grow up to be nice and strong, now won't that be nice?"

Sy took it and sucked on it just like a newborn child would much to Jaz's cruel delight.

A slow smirk spread over Mindy's face. Sy acted so childish, even more that he should at his age, and this delighted her greatly. She fed him the bottle all the while thinking of new ways to play with him.

Jasmine chuckled softly as she stroked Sy's hair affectionately. "That's it wittle baby.." She whispered in baby-talk.

Mindy pulled out a bib and snapped it around Sy's neck. Next, she produced a high chair, which she proceeded to sit him in. Then, she pulled out a little bowl, a little spoon, and some mushed up peas to feed him with. "You need to gwow up to be big and stwong and manwy, so you have to eat your veggies!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Jasmine laughed wickedly but not in a tone that would scare the bluenette. She moved closer to Mindy. "If this is how he was at 7 i'd hate to see how he was at 5. Actually no i wouldn't i'd love that." She whispered with an evil giggle.

"I know!" Mindy shrieked in a low tone, "I wonder if that little drop made him this young, what would ANOTHER drop do?"

Jaz chuckled maliciously. "Let's wait till he's asleep." Sy slowly took a bite of the mashed peas unaware he was being used for amusement. He was only 7 after all so you couldn't expect him to understand what 2 teen girls thought.

Mindy smirked and finished feeding him the peas. "Let's sing him a lullaby..." she suggested, "How about 'Rock A-bye Baby?"

Jaz nodded eagerly.

Mindy pulled Sy out of the high chair and cleaned his face off. Then, laying him down on the bed, she began to sing.

Sy giggled softly as he started to fall asleep. Meanwhile in all the commotion with Syrus Alexis was softly asleep in one of their beds.

Mindy glanced over at her. "Awww...she's soooo cute, isn't she Jaz? Doesn't it make you just want to hug her and cuddle her and kiss her for eternity?"

"Oh yes..but she belongs to Chazzy. We have little Syrus to play with forever..." She said her voice seemingly laced with an innocent but evil poison.

"What do you mean by that...oh, wait! Isn't Chazzy a little chibi too?" Mindy asked, slowly smirking.

Jasmine's eyes widened. "Yes...he is..."

"So, Jaz, just think about it...we could add more to our chibi collection if one of us goes to capture him! Since it won't be easy, you go cuz you're smarter and quieter and I'll stay here and watch the other captives, er, children."

"But Mindy he's 9. He won't be easy to trick."

"Well, then, we must know his weakness. Tell him Alexis is here and she wants, no, needs him..." Mindy smirked wider, "That way, he can't say no."

"True but i think we oughta leave Chazzy out of this...for now." She giggled.

"Well, if that's what you think. Besides, we have little Sy to deal with..." Mindy snickered maniacally.

"Yes..he belongs to us now..oh look Mindy hes asleep." She giggled softly.

_With Sy and Lexi both asleep their now at Mindy and Jasmine's mercy. Will they survive their childish but evil torture? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!_


	15. Sy Grows Down To 5

_Last Time_

_"Well maybe since he's dressed as a baby let's talk to him in baby-talk and generally treat him like a baby."_

_"Ok! So, we've already played peek-a-boo...I know!" She squealed and clapped her hands together in delight, "Let's feed him too! So shall it be in a bottle, or mushy baby food?"_

_Jasmine giggled. "Baby bottle."_

_"Of course! That's much more fun..." Mindy produced a baby bottle and filled it with milk. She held it out to Jasmine. "You may do the honors..."_

_"Oh no no you do it." She said her eyes held a wicked but innocent evil in them._

_"Well, if you insist." Mindy picked the bluenette up and cradled him lovingly in her arms, though her eyes shone with evil. She took the bottle and offered it to Sy. "C'mon now, drink up so you can grow up to be nice and strong, now won't that be nice?"_

_Sy took it and sucked on it just like a newborn child would much to Jaz's cruel delight._

_A slow smirk spread over Mindy's face. Sy acted so childish, even more that he should at his age, and this delighted her greatly. She fed him the bottle all the while thinking of new ways to play with him._

_Jasmine chuckled softly as she stroked Sy's hair affectionately. "That's it wittle baby.." She whispered in baby-talk._

_Mindy pulled out a bib and snapped it around Sy's neck. Next, she produced a high chair, which she proceeded to sit him in. Then, she pulled out a little bowl, a little spoon, and some mushed up peas to feed him with. "You need to gwow up to be big and stwong and manwy, so you have to eat your veggies!" she said in a sing-song voice._

_Jasmine laughed wickedly but not in a tone that would scare the bluenette. She moved closer to Mindy. "If this is how he was at 7 i'd hate to see how he was at 5. Actually no i wouldn't i'd love that." She whispered with an evil giggle._

_"I know!" Mindy shrieked in a low tone, "I wonder if that little drop made him this young, what would ANOTHER drop do?"_

_Jaz chuckled maliciously. "Let's wait till he's asleep." Sy slowly took a bite of the mashed peas unaware he was being used for amusement. He was only 7 after all so you couldn't expect him to understand what 2 teen girls thought._

_Mindy smirked and finished feeding him the peas. "Let's sing him a lullaby..." she suggested, "How about 'Rock A-bye Baby?"_

_Jaz nodded eagerly._

_Mindy pulled Sy out of the high chair and cleaned his face off. Then, laying him down on the bed, she began to sing._

_Sy giggled softly as he started to fall asleep. Meanwhile in all the commotion with Syrus Alexis was softly asleep in one of their beds._

_Mindy glanced over at her. "Awww...she's soooo cute, isn't she Jaz? Doesn't it make you just want to hug her and cuddle her and kiss her for eternity?"_

_"Oh yes..but she belongs to Chazzy. We have little Syrus to play with forever..." She said her voice seemingly laced with an innocent but evil poison._

_"What do you mean by that...oh, wait! Isn't Chazzy a little chibi too?" Mindy asked, slowly smirking._

_Jasmine's eyes widened. "Yes...he is..."_

_"So, Jaz, just think about it...we could add more to our chibi collection if one of us goes to capture him! Since it won't be easy, you go cuz you're smarter and quieter and I'll stay here and watch the other captives, er, children."_

_"But Mindy he's 9. He won't be easy to trick."_

_"Well, then, we must know his weakness. Tell him Alexis is here and she wants, no, needs him..." Mindy smirked wider, "That way, he can't say no."_

_"True but i think we oughta leave Chazzy out of this...for now." She giggled._

_"Well, if that's what you think. Besides, we have little Sy to deal with..." Mindy snickered maniacally._

_"Yes. he belongs to us now.. oh look Mindy hes asleep." She giggled softly._

_End flashback_

"Yes, it appears so...what shall we do to him now? Oh, that's right, weren't we going to test another drop?"

"Yes we were." She gets the bottle and hands it to Mindy. "Just don't make him too young." She warned.

"Oh, I won't. I'll be extremely careful..." she opened the bottle and tilted it slightly over the little bluenette. Being very cautious, she tilted it a bit more until one tiny drop split over the edge and touched Sy's skin. Mindy leaned forward with anticipation.

Sy seemed to get a little shorter about 2 to 3 inches and his hair was a little less spikey. The drop had worked as Sy was now 6 and a half.

"Shall we try another and see if we can make him 5?" Mindy asked, glancing at Sy.

"But if..he's 5...he'll be in diapers for real.." She mused growing excited.

"And...isn't that exciting! Then we can be his permanent caregivers!" Mindy squealed softly.

"Yeah that's true.. plus we can tease him all we want about him being in diapers." She giggled wickedly.

"Yeah, so whaddya say, Jaz?" Mindy looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Alright lets do it."

Mindy bit her lip and held the bottle over Sy again. Very carefully, she allowed one drop to fall.

Sy gradually grew a little shorter his hair a little less spikey now 5.

Mindy clapped her hands together in delight. "I didn't think he could get any cuter," she squealed quietly, her voice almost hoarse, "but he did!"

"Yep and look." She pointed to the diaper he had on theirs had slipped off him.

"Oh, I think we need to do something about that..." Mindy pulled out a smaller one and put it on him.

Jasmine cackled clicking her heels together.

"This is SO much fun!" Mindy snickered, staring down at the sleeping Sy. She reached down and played with his hair. "When he wakes up, we should give him a bubble bath..."

"Aww but i wanna tease him."

"How would you tease him, Jaz? Do ya wanna tease him for the diapers, his tinyness, or everything?" Mindy asked, smiling down at Sy. "He does look kinda ridiculous. Cute, but ridiculous at the same time..."

"The diapers obviously."

"Ok, let's take more pictures while we're waiting. And really, what five year old wears DIAPERS?!"

Sy woke up sleepily. "Wha-?"

"Oopsie..." Mindy blushed.

_I figure this would be a good place to stop. Anyway starting next time there will be a lot of funny Sy-bashing and other stuff. Anyways till next time folks._


	16. Cruel Satisfaction of Naive Innocence

_Last Time_

_She opened the bottle and tilted it slightly over the little bluenette. Being very cautious, she tilted it a bit more until one tiny drop split over the edge and touched Sy's skin. Mindy leaned forward with anticipation._

_Sy seemed to get a little shorter about 2 to 3 inches and his hair was a little less spikey. The drop had worked as Sy was now 6 and a half._

_"Shall we try another and see if we can make him 5?" Mindy asked, glancing at Sy._

_"But if..he's 5...he'll be in diapers for real.." She mused growing excited._

_"And...isn't that exciting! Then we can be his permanent caregivers!" Mindy squealed softly._

_"Yeah that's true.. plus we can tease him all we want about him being in diapers." She giggled wickedly._

_"Yeah, so whaddya say, Jaz?" Mindy looked at her with pleading eyes._

_"Alright lets do it."_

_Mindy bit her lip and held the bottle over Sy again. Very carefully, she allowed one drop to fall._

_Sy gradually grew a little shorter his hair a little less spikey now 5._

_Mindy clapped her hands together in delight. "I didn't think he could get any cuter," she squealed quietly, her voice almost hoarse, "but he did!"_

_"Yep and look." She pointed to the diaper he had on theirs had slipped off him._

_"Oh, I think we need to do something about that..." Mindy pulled out a smaller one and put it on him._

_Jasmine cackled clicking her heels together._

_"This is SO much fun!" Mindy snickered, staring down at the sleeping Sy. She reached down and played with his hair. "When he wakes up, we should give him a bubble bath..."_

"_Aww but i wanna tease him."_

_"How would you tease him, Jaz? Do ya wanna tease him for the diapers, his tinyness, or everything?" Mindy asked, smiling down at Sy. "He does look kinda ridiculous. Cute, but ridiculous at the same time..."_

_"The diapers obviously."_

_"Ok, let's take more pictures while we're waiting. And really, what five year old wears DIAPERS?!"_

_Sy woke up sleepily. "Wha-?"_

_"Oopsie..." Mindy blushed._

_End Flashback_

Jasmine smirked. "Our little baby's awake.."

Mindy smirked as well. "I see that, Jaz. So, Sy, how are you? Are you hungwy again? Or do you need another nappie?"

"I'm fine.. but what were you saying when i woke up?"

"Oh, well, I don't know..." Playing dumb, she placed a finger on her chin and looked thoughtful before asking, "Sy, why are you still wearing a diaper? Aren't you a big boy now? After all, you are five. And I stopped wearing diapers when I was one and a half..."

"Well I..." He blushed madly unable to speak.

"Well, what? Are you behind for your age? Well, I guess you are, seeing how tiny you look at 17..."

She laughed softly. "But that's what makes you so precious..."

Jaz whispered. "Your supposed to make fun of him a little not doll over him."

Mindy blushed. "Right." Recomposing herself, she teased, "But still...five years old. Don't you think that's old enough to be potty-trained? Or can you not learn? And why are you still drinking milk from a bottle? Did your mommy keep you thinking you were a baby? Did she let you go to school, or did she push you around in a stroller all day, even if you were perfectly capable of walking? And does she still pick out your clothes?"

Jaz smirked. "Wittle Sy still in diapers." She taunted.

"Wittle BABY Sy..." Mindy scoffed, "Oooh, Sy, do you need your diaper changed? Are you going to cwy? How about I give your your ba-ba so you won't cwy?" She laughed wickedly.

Jaz laughed as well.

"What does it matter if i'm still in diapers?" Sy asked innocently.

"What does it matter?" Mindy shrieked with laughter, "Jaz, can you believe this? He asked why does it matter! Well, Sy, it matters because you're supposed to be able to take care of yourself by the time you're an adult! Or is your mommy gonna take care of her wittle Sy forever and ever? Momma's boy!"

Sy whimpered softly.

Jaz grinned evilly. "Aww i think he's gonna cry.."

"Aww, is the wittle baby gonna cwy?" Mindy taunted, "Waaaa...waaaaa...go on and cwy, baby...I'm sure momma will take care of you and change your diapie..."

Jasmine smiled cruelly. "But Min we're his parents now. We can make him wear diapers forever you know." She cackled.

"Oh, that's right. In that case, I'm sure that Sy will never outgrow diapers. Then again, he probably still wore them when he was 17, don't you agree?" She smirked.

Jaz giggled playfully elbowing her. "You are such a bad girl."

_Hate to cut this short guys but I hafta have material for 17 so till then!_


	17. An Innocent Confession

_Last time_

_Jasmine smirked. "Our little baby's awake.."_

_Mindy smirked as well. "I see that, Jaz. So, Sy, how are you? Are you hungwy again? Or do you need another nappie?"_

_"I'm fine.. but what were you saying when i woke up?"_

_"Oh, well, I don't know..." Playing dumb, she placed a finger on her chin and looked thoughtful before asking, "Sy, why are you still wearing a diaper? Aren't you a big boy now? After all, you are five. And I stopped wearing diapers when I was one and a half..."_

_"Well I..." He blushed madly unable to speak._

_"Well, what? Are you behind for your age? Well, I guess you are, seeing how tiny you look at 17..."_

_She laughed softly. "But that's what makes you so precious..."_

_Jaz whispered. "Your supposed to make fun of him a little not doll over him."_

_Mindy blushed. "Right." Recomposing herself, she teased, "But still...five years old. Don't you think that's old enough to be potty-trained? Or can you not learn? And why are you still drinking milk from a bottle? Did your mommy keep you thinking you were a baby? Did she let you go to school, or did she push you around in a stroller all day, even if you were perfectly capable of walking? And does she still pick out your clothes?"_

_Jaz smirked. "Wittle Sy still in diapers." She taunted._

_"Wittle BABY Sy..." Mindy scoffed, "Oooh, Sy, do you need your diaper changed? Are you going to cwy? How about I give your your ba-ba so you won't cwy?" She laughed wickedly._

_Jaz laughed as well._

_"What does it matter if i'm still in diapers?" Sy asked innocently._

_"What does it matter?" Mindy shrieked with laughter, "Jaz, can you believe this? He asked why does it matter! Well, Sy, it matters because you're supposed to be able to take care of yourself by the time you're an adult! Or is your mommy gonna take care of her wittle Sy forever and ever? Momma's boy!"_

_Sy whimpered softly._

_Jaz grinned evilly. "Aww i think he's gonna cry.."_

_"Aww, is the wittle baby gonna cwy?" Mindy taunted, "Waaaa...waaaaa...go on and cwy, baby...I'm sure momma will take care of you and change your diapie..."_

_Jasmine smiled cruelly. "But Min we're his parents now. We can make him wear diapers forever you know." She cackled._

_"Oh, that's right. In that case, I'm sure that Sy will never outgrow diapers. Then again, he probably still wore them when he was 17, don't you agree?" She smirked._

_Jaz giggled playfully elbowing her. "You are such a bad girl."_

_End flashback_

"I know," she snickered, turning back to Sy, "Is it true Sy? Were you never potty trained? Does your mother dote on you because you're the youngest? And what about your brother..." She blushed a little, thinking of Zane.

"He got trained i think at 3...why do you ask?"

"Well, then, why haven't you been trained yet? Why are you still in diapies? Then again, you always were a slow learner."

"Well.. maybe i didn't wanna be trained."

"Why not? Because you liked mommy to take care of you?"

Sy giggled and nodded.

Jaz snickered.

"So you ARE a momma's boy?" Mindy asked in wicked satisfaction.

"I guess you could say that." He said unaware he was being made fun of yet.

Mindy burst into uncontrollable, scoffing laughter. "And now he admits it? Oh, this is too rich..."

Jaz cackled. "Baby baby baby in diapers forever." She sang in a cruel voice.

"You're never gonna gwow up!" Mindy laughed, "Never! And your mommy and your daddy and your big bwother will all hafta take care of the wittle baby Sy and keep his diapie changed and his bottle full. Would baby Sy like a bottle now?"

Sy whimpered again as a tear ran down his cheek but nodded.

Mindy laughed and pulled out another bottle. She stuck it in his mouth and watched in eager delight as he drank.

Sy looked up at them a little scared.

"What's wrong with wittle Sy?" Mindy asked, smirking, "Is he afwaid of girls?"

"He looks so cute in his wittle diapers." Jasmine said in baby talk

"And so adorable in that wittle bib," Mindy agreed, "So, is Lexi still asleep?" She glanced over at the tiny Obelisk blue.

She nodded. Sy looked at them. "What are you 2 talking about?"

"Oh, I dunno," Mindy giggled, placing one finger on her chin, "Maybe it's something about your DIAPERS...seriously, Sy, you're five years old. Why are you still in diapers? You need to be potty trained by now. Only babies wear diapers. Wittle, itty, bitty babies! So, Jas, do ya think we should potty-train him? Or is he too much of a baby?"

Sy whimpered a little. "I'm not sure Min." Jasmine replied.

"Why not? Dontcha wanna be a MAN? Or do ya wanna be a baby forever?"

_Heh they just get worse every chapter keep reading to see how bad they get folks. Oh and to all the Syrus fangirls out there please don't kill me!!_


	18. The Most Heinous Scare Attempt

_Last Time_

_"Well, then, why haven't you been trained yet? Why are you still in diapies? Then again, you always were a slow learner."_

_"Well.. maybe i didn't wanna be trained."_

_"Why not? Because you liked mommy to take care of you?"_

_Sy giggled and nodded._

_Jaz snickered._

_"So you ARE a momma's boy?" Mindy asked in wicked satisfaction._

_"I guess you could say that." He said unaware he was being made fun of yet._

_Mindy burst into uncontrollable, scoffing laughter. "And now he admits it? Oh, this is too rich..."_

_Jaz cackled. "Baby baby baby in diapers forever." She sang in a cruel voice._

_"You're never gonna gwow up!" Mindy laughed, "Never! And your mommy and your daddy and your big bwother will all hafta take care of the wittle baby Sy and keep his diapie changed and his bottle full. Would baby Sy like a bottle now?"_

_Sy whimpered again as a tear ran down his cheek but nodded._

_Mindy laughed and pulled out another bottle. She stuck it in his mouth and watched in eager delight as he drank._

_Sy looked up at them a little scared._

_"What's wrong with wittle Sy?" Mindy asked, smirking, "Is he afwaid of girls?"_

_"He looks so cute in his wittle diapers." Jasmine said in baby talk_

_"And so adorable in that wittle bib," Mindy agreed, "So, is Lexi still asleep?" She glanced over at the tiny Obelisk blue._

_She nodded. Sy looked at them. "What are you 2 talking about?"_

_"Oh, I dunno," Mindy giggled, placing one finger on her chin, "Maybe it's something about your DIAPERS...seriously, Sy, you're five years old. Why are you still in diapers? You need to be potty trained by now. Only babies wear diapers. Wittle, itty, bitty babies! So, Jas, do ya think we should potty-train him? Or is he too much of a baby?"_

_Sy whimpered a little. "I'm not sure Min." Jasmine replied._

_"Why not? Dontcha wanna be a MAN? Or do ya wanna be a baby forever?"_

_End Flashback_

"Stop it stop laughing at me!" Sy shouted.

"Aww, what's wong baby? Are you scared? Are you afwaid of the big, bad potty? Do you not wanna gwow up? You do know that girls will never like you if you're a baby, right?" She snickered as she tormented him.

"Thats not true.." Sy protested.

Jaz giggled evilly as she sort of swung a bag of extra-soft diapers back and forth in front of him like a pendulum.

"Uh-oh, I think someone needs their diapie changed! Is that not true, wittle Sy?"

"Stop it.." He whimpered.

"I'm not gonna stop it until you agree to be potty-trained," Mindy told him, pinching one of his cheeks, "You're too old to be in diapers."

"Maybe i like wearing them."

Mindy laughed at how immature his response had been. "That's your reason?" She gasped, clutching her sides, "Oh, that's RICH!!! That's hilarious...Oh, God, it hurts..."

"So what if i like wearing diapers?"

"Well, it's just not suitable for your age. It's disgusting! What, when you're twenty years old are you still gonna have you're mommy change your diapers? How attractive." She rolled her eyes, every word dripping with sarcasm.

He whimpered. Jasmine cackled evilly. "He must really be afraid of getting potty-trained."

"Yeah," Mindy agreed, "So what's the worst part, Sy? Is it the fact that your mommy can't take care of you forever? Or is the potty a big, bad monster? Here, Jaz, let's see if he's scared of it!" She picked Syrus up.

Jaz grinned.

Mindy took Sy and carried him into the bathroom. She gleefully pointed. "Are you afraid of THAT?" She laughed wickedly, "Is it a monster that's gonna eat you? Or attack you?" At this point, she was going a bit overboard in scaring poor Sy.

Sy looked up at her trying to look brave.

Mindy laughed harder as she pulled the handle. "Does that noise scare you?" she teased, "Oh, you're such a scaredy cat!"

"Why?"

"Because you're afraid of a toilet! You're sooo dumb!"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Yes you are!" She laughed harder as she held him closer, "How about now? Afraid I'll drop you in?" She was going to push it until he cracked and started crying.

Jazz laughed.

"Oh, I see how it's gonna be," Mindy snorted, "Baby DOES need a diapie change. Jaz, throw me that package of diapers!" She decided she was gonna embarrass the crap out of him.

Jaz tossed them to her.

Mindy caught them and laid Syrus down on the counter. "Don't worry, Sy, I'm gonna take care of you since no one else will!" She laughed and started to change his diaper, hoping to embarrass him to tears.

Sy looked at her his grey eyes trembling slightly.

Mindy smirked as she began to talk to him. "You don't like that, do you? Well maybe you should've thought twice before deciding to stay a baby forever. And wear diapers!"

A tear or two trickled down his cheek. Jazz giggled. "Go on Mindy change the wittle baby's diaper."

"ok," Mindy snickered and did as Jaz had asked. She laughed a little more as she watched Syrus cry. "Is the wittle baby embarrassed?" she teased.

"No!" He shouted. "Like i said before what does it matter?"

"Oh, but it does..." Mindy giggled as she taped the new diaper shut. "Because only wittle itty bitty infants that can't talk wear diapers. And you can talk. Which means you're too old for them. You're so immature! So naive! It's a wonder you have friends! Why would Jaden want to hang out with a loser that wears diapers?"

"He doesnt know im here!" Sy shot back then calmed down almost instantly feeling the supersoft diaper touch his butt.

"There, there, wittle baby, doesn't that feel nice? You're not dirty anymore." She smirked, "Yeah, you heard me, diapers are DIRTY."

Jaz whispered. "For now make him feel good about wearing the diapers."

_As Jasmine said next time they will be more affectionate to Sy. Oh and this is for syrusfanatic12: Keep an eye out for our rps! They'll be coming around Chapter 20 or so._

_Till then guys!_


	19. False But True Affection

_Last Time_

_Jazz laughed._

"_Oh, I see how it's gonna be," Mindy snorted, "Baby DOES need a diapie change. Jaz, throw me that package of diapers!" She decided she was gonna embarrass the crap out of him._

_Jaz tossed them to her._

_Mindy caught them and laid Syrus down on the counter. "Don't worry, Sy, I'm gonna take care of you since no one else will!" She laughed and started to change his diaper, hoping to embarrass him to tears._

_Sy looked at her his grey eyes trembling slightly._

_Mindy smirked as she began to talk to him. "You don't like that, do you? Well maybe you should've thought twice before deciding to stay a baby forever. And wear diapers!"_

_A tear or two trickled down his cheek. Jazz giggled. "Go on Mindy change the wittle baby's diaper."_

_"ok," Mindy snickered and did as Jaz had asked. She laughed a little more as she watched Syrus cry. "Is the wittle baby embarrassed?" she teased._

_"No!" He shouted. "Like i said before what does it matter?"_

_"Oh, but it does..." Mindy giggled as she taped the new diaper shut. "Because only wittle itty bitty infants that can't talk wear diapers. And you can talk. Which means you're too old for them. You're so immature! So naive! It's a wonder you have friends! Why would Jaden want to hang out with a loser that wears diapers?"_

_"He doesnt know im here!" Sy shot back then calmed down almost instantly feeling the supersoft diaper touch his butt._

_"There, there, wittle baby, doesn't that feel nice? You're not dirty anymore." She smirked, "Yeah, you heard me, diapers are DIRTY."_

_Jaz whispered. "For now make him feel good about wearing the diapers."_

_End Flashback_

"Ok," Mindy agreed, "Is that better? You like that? Well, you are cute in them." She tickled his stomach and laughed softly, "There, there, Sy. Everything's all better now."

Sy smiled up at her happily.

She giggled. "Look how cute he is!" She could not refrain from saying to Jasmine.

Jaz giggled in delight. "Yeah specially in his wittle diapers."

"Of course," Mindy tickled Sy's stomach, then ever so innocently, yet wickedly, tugged on his diaper. "You still like being a wittle boy?"

Sy giggled. "Of course. Why wouldn't i?"

Mindy looked at Jasmine and burst into explosive laughter. "Oh, I don't know. Most boys want to grow up and be men."

Sy looked at her curiously.

"That's right, Sy, don't you want to be a big, strong man? What's wrong with you? Why would you want to be an itty, bitty baby?"

"I don't know mommy."

"So now you think I'm your mommy?" Mindy turned to Jasmine in delight, "This is too rich, Jaz, dontcha think?"

Jaz squealed in joy and nodded.

"So, Sy, do you love your mommy?" Mindy asked, picking him up so they were eye level. She tried her hardest to look serious, which actually had the opposite effect and made her look quite silly.

Sy nodded hugging her.

"Awww, well mommy loves you too. Which is why you must gwow up. Do you know why you have to be a big boy now?"

"Why?"

"Because mommy can't take care of her little Sybie forever, no she can't. Sy has to learn to take care of himself! Besides, girls like it when you're independent. Don't you want Dark Magician Girl to like you?"

Sy looked at her. Jaz elbowed her. "Min hes too cute as a baby to let him grow up."

"Right, sorry, I was just trying to make him feel bad about himself. But he is adorable. Just like a little plushie!" she squealed in delight and crushed the poor little blunette against her, practically squeezing the life out of him. Perhaps she would not stop until his face was as blue as his hair.

Sy snuggled up against her happily.

_This ends Chapter 19 of my best story to date. And for fanatic our rps will begin showing in 21! Till next time!_


	20. Eternal Youth

_Last Time_

_"So now you think I'm your mommy?" Mindy turned to Jasmine in delight, "This is too rich, Jaz, dontcha think?"_

_Jaz squealed in joy and nodded._

_"So, Sy, do you love your mommy?" Mindy asked, picking him up so they were eye level. She tried her hardest to look serious, which actually had the opposite effect and made her look quite silly._

_Sy nodded hugging her._

_"Awww, well mommy loves you too. Which is why you must gwow up. Do you know why you have to be a big boy now?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because mommy can't take care of her little Sybie forever, no she can't. Sy has to learn to take care of himself! Besides, girls like it when you're independent. Don't you want Dark Magician Girl to like you?"_

_Sy looked at her. Jaz elbowed her. "Min hes too cute as a baby to let him grow up."_

_"Right, sorry, I was just trying to make him feel bad about himself. But he is adorable. Just like a little plushie!" she squealed in delight and crushed the poor little blunette against her, practically squeezing the life out of him. Perhaps she would not stop until his face was as blue as his hair._

_Sy snuggled up against her happily._

_End Flashback_

Seeing that he didn't mind her holding him so tightly, she could not help but squeeze tighter. "I love you, Sy!" She squealed like a fangirl, overcome by his big, adorable puppy dog eyes.

"I love you too.." He tried to wiggle free of her grasp.

Mindy loosened her grip somewhat and snuggled against him some more. "How about a story?"

Sy nodded as Jaz giggled over his cuteness.

"Ok, what story would you like to hear? A fairy tale maybe? Or a story with you in it?"

"How bout with me mommy?" Jaz snickered. "Tell him a story about him never growing up."

"Ok!" Mindy grinned and began the story, "Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Sy. Sy was very special, because when he was born, a fairy cast a spell on him and made it so he'd never grow up. This was because he was too adorable to resist, and the fairy was afraid that if he did grow up, he wouldn't be as cute anymore." Mindy turned to Jaz to continue it.

Jaz shook her head wanting her to continue.

"Ok, well, let's see...the little boy didn't know he was supposed to grow up. He just thought that all kids were like that. So he made friends, and everything was fine. That is, until something strange happened. His friends grew taller and got older. Sy was scared, and he didn't know what to do. But he became aware that with each passing day, they seemed to become more like his parents. He couldn't play with them anymore. And then, one day, they grew up and got married. He was at a loss as to what to do."

"What happened to him mommy?"

"Well, he decided to find out why his friends looked so weird. So, that night, he watched the sky until he saw a shooting star. 'Please tell me why my friends are different now,' he begged the star. Much to his surprise, a blue glow filled the room and the fairy appeared. 'Dear Sy,' she said, 'your friends grew up. There's nothing wrong with them, they're normal. And you...you are special. You see, few children are gifted with immortal youth. But you are one of those few, chosen by myself, to last an eternity enjoying childhood.' 'But, I'm not happy,' Sy protested.

"But mommy i'm happy why wasnt he?" Sy asked.

"I'm getting there, don't you worry. Anyway, the fairy asked him, 'But, you have a gift! You can be carefree forever!' Little Sy looked shyly up and replied as crystal tears streamed down from his stormy gray eyes, 'If I don't have my friends, then I don't want to be small anymore.' The moral of the story is, if you stay stuck in the past, you will end up losing your friends, who move on with their lives. That is why you must grow with them, so your bond with them can be strengthened." Mindy sat back, pleased with herself.

Sy shook his head. "You dont have to. It's better this way."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because i like being little."

Mindy laughed softly and played with his hair. "You like being little? Are you sure? You are cute, but..."

"Yes?"

"But being little isn't always a good thing. For example, try to go get the chocolate milk out of the fridge." She set him down on the floor. "See if you can get it yourself." She smirked, knowing he couldn't because he was too short.

Sy nodded and went out to the kitchen.

Mindy snickered and whispered to Jasmine. "Look at him! He can't do it!"

Jaz snickered back.

Sy got a step-stool and climbed on it.

"I bet he still can't reach it," Mindy snickered a bit louder.

But to their shock he managed to get it.

Mindy turned to Jasmine, her eyes wide. "Did you see that? We have to come up with another reason why it sucks to be little."

"Aww but why?" She asked.

"Because we want to torture him, remember?"

"Yeah ok we'll think of something." She replied.

_Well that's it for 20. Fanatic our rps will begin in 21. Keep a lookout! Till then!_


	21. More Mean Deeds

_A/N: Hey little bro (syrusfanatic12) our rps start here! I love you little brother!_

_Last Time_

_Mindy laughed softly and played with his hair. "You like being little? Are you sure? You are cute, but..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"But being little isn't always a good thing. For example, try to go get the chocolate milk out of the fridge." She set him down on the floor. "See if you can get it yourself." She smirked, knowing he couldn't because he was too short._

_Sy nodded and went out to the kitchen._

_Mindy snickered and whispered to Jasmine. "Look at him! He can't do it!"_

_Jaz snickered back._

_Sy got a step-stool and climbed on it._

_"I bet he still can't reach it," Mindy snickered a bit louder._

_But to their shock he managed to get it._

_Mindy turned to Jasmine, her eyes wide. "Did you see that? We have to come up with another reason why it sucks to be little."_

_"Aww but why?" She asked._

_"Because we want to torture him, remember?"_

"_Yeah ok we'll think of something." She replied._

_End Flashback_

And so to prove their point, they picked Sy up from the kitchen and carried him back to their room before redressing him in his normal Academy clothes but he still had a diaper on underneath.

Mindy laughed and pulled out another bottle. She stuck it in his mouth and watched in eager delight as he drank.

Jazz smiled at the little bluenette; making little Lexi wonder why they were doing this.

"Mindy? What are you doing?" asked the chibi obelisk.

But she didn't answer.

Syrus didn't know it, but he was making Mindy and Jazz very happy. Playing into their evil trick; Syrus drank more milk, and Mindy laughed.

Jasmine giggled wickedly. "He'll be in diapers forever as long as we take care of him. Mindy cackled and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Little Lex had already left and went into Chazz's room.

"Hey Lexi!" He told the blonde-haired little obelisk. "What have you been doing?" Chazz gazed happily into her amber-gold eyes.

"Playing with Mindy and Jazzy." She said with a giggle.

Chazzy smiled. "Were you guys playing a game?" As he said this a cry was heard from the next room. "What was that?" asked Chazz to his chibi friend.

"I don't know Chazzy." She said.

Mindy smiled evilly as did Jasmine as they watched Sy drink from the baby bottle. "Does wittle baby Sy need his diapie changed?" Mindy taunted.

"Ah, we won't worry about it." said Chazz confidently. Meanwhile- "No mommy...I'm fine." replied baby Syrus.

Jasmine smiled evilly. "Sy are you hungwy?" She asked in baby-talk.

"Whatcha mean Chazzy?" Lexi asked.

Jasmine grinned evilly. "He'll be a baby forever right Mindy?" Mindy giggled evilly and nodded in agreement.

Syrus was scared of their insane giggling, but got over it, and smiled.

Jasmine smirked. "Sy your 5 and still in diapers? Aren't you a big boy now or are you gonna stay like this forever?" She asked tauntingly.

The smile was wiped from his face, and he looked a little upset. "Mommy, your the one who put me in diapers."

Jaz laughed. "Aww is wittle baby Sy upset?"

"Why are you being so mean to me?" he asked with tear filled eyes.

Mindy wrapped him in a hug. "Shh don't cry Sy.." She said soothingly.

The little bluenette calmed down when he felt the warmth of his mommy. "Y-you...said mean t-things to me."

Mindy smiled sweetly. "Are you tired?"

He yawned cutely. "No."

Lexi smiled at Chazz. "I love you Chazzy.." She said.

"I love you too Lexi.." he replied back while hugging her.

She smiled. "Don't ever leave me.."

"Never." He smiled back, and kissed her cheek lightly.

_Don't worry guys, there'll be more of Chibi Lex and Chazzy next time!_


	22. Accidental Scare

_Last Time_

_Jasmine smirked. "Sy your 5 and still in diapers? Aren't you a big boy now or are you gonna stay like this forever?" She asked tauntingly._

_The smile was wiped from his face, and he looked a little upset. "Mommy, your the one who put me in diapers."_

_Jaz laughed. "Aww is wittle baby Sy upset?"_

_"Why are you being so mean to me?" he asked with tear filled eyes._

_Mindy wrapped him in a hug. "Shh don't cry Sy.." She said soothingly._

_The little bluenette calmed down when he felt the warmth of his mommy. "Y-you...said mean t-things to me."_

_Mindy smiled sweetly. "Are you tired?"_

_He yawned cutely. "No."_

_Lexi smiled at Chazz. "I love you Chazzy.." She said._

_"I love you too Lexi.." he replied back while hugging her._

_She smiled. "Don't ever leave me.."_

_"Never." He smiled back, and kissed her cheek lightly._

_End Flashback_

She blushed in a cute way.

Jasmine smiled at Mindy and Sy.

She motioned to Mindy.

Chazzy giggled. "Mommy?...something wrong?" asked the tuckered out Syrus.

"I don't know why..but i feel bad doing this..help me Min." Jasmine whispered pleadingly.

Thankfully, Syrus hadn't heard what Jazz had said, and yawned again.

Meanwhile, Chazz was playing with the chibi Alexis's hair, and combing all the knots out. "When is the last time you brushed your hair...Lex?" He asked smiling.

Lexi giggled. "I'm not sure Chazzy."

Mindy looked at her and her eyes glowed a little embueing her with dark power to destroy all the bad feelings she was having.

Chibi Sy saw that look in her eyes, and made an attempt to leave the room, but it didn't work. Instead of being...as quiet as a mouse, he tripped over one of Mindy's books..giving him away.

Mindy went over and picked him up. "Sy where are you going?" She asked calmly but her voice seemingly dripped with venom as if she had been bitten by a king cobra snake.

Sy didn't know if he was going to lie, or tell her the truth. ...after a couple of minutes...he finally answered. "Um...I thought you were mad at me...so I was going to...leave." Deciding that was the best answer a 5 year old could come up with ..he left it at that.

Mindy snickered believeing him but she just wanted to mess with him more. "But Sy don't you think it's time you grew out of diapers?" She asked sweetly. Lexi looked up at Chazz lovingly.

Syrus started to cry again, and this time just ran out of the room without even giving Mindy or Jasmine a second glance.

"Lexi...I can't get all of these knots out..." He said as he brushed her hair..trying to be gentle. "Sorry Lexi, can I give you a bath?"

"Sure Chazzy." She said. Zane happened to be walking down the hallway looking for Alexis wanting to spend time with her when he noticed his now 5 year old brother but Zane of course didn't know that he was 5.

_Next time will feature some non incest SyXZane. Till then!_


	23. A Surprise Behind The Mask

_Last Time_

_"Lexi...I can't get all of these knots out..." He said as he brushed her hair..trying to be gentle. "Sorry Lexi, can I give you a bath?"_

_"Sure Chazzy." She said. Zane happened to be walking down the hallway looking for Alexis wanting to spend time with her when he noticed his now 5 year old brother but Zane of course didn't know that he was 5._

_End Flashback_

Syrus ran toward his big brother and jumped on him. "Zane!! Help me!" he cried.

"Sy what on earth is wrong?" The elder Truesdale asked.

He looked up at his brother with tear-filled eyes. "M-mindy and Jasmine are making fun of me."

"They are? Wait why are you with them?"

"I wasn't! They took me away from Chazzy and Lexi."

"What did they do to you?"

"Well, they did a lot of things." He frowned. "They put me in a diaper...and they wouldn't stop making fun of me! Please take me with you!" Sy cried.

Zane restrained a snicker before shaking his head. "I cannot." He replied.

Sy cried harder. "But why?"

"Because I must prepare for the pros." Zane replied.

Sy threw himself on Zane, not letting him go.

Zane patted his back. "There, there Sy. Big bro is here and I'll protect you." He said.

Sy smiled before wiping away a tear. "Thank you." He sniffled.

Zane smiled warmly. "I love you Syrus." He replied.

Sy giggled and smiled. "I love you too Zane!" Hr chirped happily.

Zane looked down at his baby brother as he noticed the diaper Sy was in, he restrained a snicker.

Syrus gave him an odd look. "Zane...are you laughing?"

"Yeah." He said as he couldn't restrain his snickering.

"It's not funny!!" he protested. "Stop laughing!"

Zane couldnt control himself and fell over laughing.

Syrus glared at his big brother.

Meanwhile, Chazz was in the Obelisk dorms, preparing a bath for Lexi.

Lexi walked in, already undressed. "How do i look, Chazzy?" She asked in an innocent but seductive voice.

He blushed madly. "Uh...g-great..." was all he could say.

He thought she looked hot, but he couldn't tell her that. It would be too embarrassing. His eyes turned into pink anime hearts as she walked past him. He thought he was going to faint, but managed to keep himself together.

She smirked in a slightly seductive manner as if knowing her young boyfriend's thoughts.

"So, Lexi...are you ready to get in?" he asked, trying to get his mind off of how hot she looked.

"Yeah." She replied pressing her soft lips to his own.

He blushed, kissing her back.

"I love you Chazzy."

"I love you too Lexi."

She gently and slowly climbed in feeling the warm water touch her just like one of Chazz's warm, kind hugs.

"Does that feel good Lexi?"

"Oh yes it feels wonderful just as wonderful as you my Chazzy."

He giggled and began to gently rub shampoo in her hair.

She giggled softly.

"You're so cute Lexi!"

She blushed then playfully smirked. "Not as cute as you."

Chazzy rinsed the shampoo out of her cookie-colored hair. "Why thank you Lexi, but I still think you're the cute one!"

Syrus was mad at his brother for laughing at him. "Zane!! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry Sy its just that.." Zane began.

"Just that what?" asked the little blunette.

Chazz finished rinsing, and got out a small wash cloth. "Your skin is so pale Lexi."

"Is that a problem my sweet prince?" She asked.

Zane blushed as he said this. "Your just really cute."

"Oh no, not at all." He smiled at her. "I was just saying."

Syrus blinked. "I am?"

"Yes Sy. I love you." Zane replied.

She smiled as he finished the bath then helped her get dressed again.

"I love you too big brother!" he said joyfully while giving Zane a hug.

"Do you feel better now?" Chazz asked his mini girlfriend.

Zane looked down and saw Sy's diaper and held back a laugh.

"Yes i do Chazzy." She replied.

"Thats great Lexi. What do you want to do now?"

Syrus noticed, and frowned a little. "Zane! It's not funny!"

"Chazzy did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice."

"What voice?"

"It sounded like Sy."

Chazz listened for the voice. "Maybe we should check it out."

"Yeah good idea."

Chazz took chibi Lexi's hand, and they left the dorm to investigate.

Meanwhile Zane had doubled over laughing at how cute Sy looked even in a diaper at 5.

Syrus was getting irritated at his big brother. "Zane! Stop laughing at me!"

Chazz and Lexi walked out there and looked confused at the sight they saw.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Chazz.

Zane kept laughing as he inadvertedly (by accident) pointed to Sy's diaper.

Syrus glared at his brother. "Stop laughing at me!"

Chazz wasn't sure whether he should be confused, or laughing his butt off.

"Chazz look where im pointing." Zane said figuring he wouldnt.

"I know where you're pointing Zane. You don't have to tell me." he told him, slightly annoyed.

"It is funny though! Isn't it Lexi?" he asked, before giggling.

"Yes it is a little funny."

He laughed. "But shorty does look funny in that diaper!" Syrus glared at them. "Stop teasing me!"

"But Sy come on, you look cute." Lexi replied.

Chazz laughed harder. "Yeah...yeah...he does!" Syrus glared at Chazz.

Lexi smiled at him teasingly pulling on Sy's diaper.

"STOP IT!!" he whined. Chazz laughed and did the same thing Lexi did.

"Stop laughing at me!!!" yelled Syrus before bolting.

"Sy come back!" Zane called.

Syrus didn't come back and headed to the Slifer dorms to take the dreaded diaper off.

However before he could someone had put a fresh one on him.

Syrus gasped in surprise.

The voice chuckled. You couldn't see his or her face as it was covered by a Destiny Hero - Doom Lord mask.

"Who are you?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"I think you know me.." The voice said, though it was modulated because of his mask.

"N-no...who are you?"

The voice removed his mask to reveal a most unlikely source... - Jaden!

"Jaden!" Sy called.

_Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed the long-awaited chapter 23! Till next time!_


	24. Bad Dreams And Cute Fun

Last Time

_Last Time_

_The voice chuckled. You couldn't see his or her face as it was covered by a Destiny Hero - Doom Lord mask._

_"Who are you?" he asked, fear in his voice._

_"I think you know me.." The voice said, though it was modulated because of his mask._

_"N-no...who are you?"_

_The voice removed his mask to reveal a most unlikely source... - Jaden!_

_"Jaden!" Sy called._

_End Flashback_

Jaden smirked softly. "Yes Sy, it's me."

"What are you doing here? Why did you put this diaper on me?!" he demanded.

"Because i needed revenge.."

"On who?"

"Chazz.."

Syrus blinked. "What did he do to you?"

"This!" Jaden growled, removing his mask showing several cuts and scars.

He gasped. "Chazzy did that to you??"

"Yes because i wanted to visit Lexi during that thunder storm."

"And he cut you for it?"

"No I did not!" Chazz barked.

"Whoa...where did you come from Chazz?" asked Sy.

"I've been watching to make sure you were safe."

"You've been with me this whole time?"

He nods, smiling.

Syrus frowned. "Why were you making fun of me then?"

"I was just teasing.." He said as he felt a mist come over him, rendering him and Jaden out cold.

"Chazz??"

He didn't respond.

"CHAZZ?! JADEN?!"

2 voices giggled evilly softly. "Syrus..." Came Mindy's voice.

Syrus shuddered. "Who's there?" he asked in a small voice.

Mindy giggled. "It's me, Mindy."

"And me, Jasmine."

She smiled sweetly but evilly.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"To take you back home with us.." She said, hypnotically.

"Huh?"

"Sleep, little one.." Mindy said in the same tone.

He started to feel weak. "Mommy?" he asked before falling over.

Mindy smiled wickedly as she pulled the sleeping boy in her arms.

Jasmine caressed his hair. "He's soo cute."

Sy's eyes shot open as he breathed heavily. He sighed in relief seeing he was still safe in Chazz and Lexi's room.

"Sy? Is something wrong?" came the gentle voice of Alexis.

"L-Lexi? Is that you?" The 5 year old bluenette asked.

"Yeah, what happened Sy?" she asked, concern in her voice. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah.."

She hugged him softly. "What happened in your dream?"

"Mindy and Jasmine put me to sleep and they were going to take me back to their dorm when i woke up." "Woke up from what?" Chazz asked, sleepily.

"Chazzy, Sy had a bad dream about Mindy and Jasmine." Lexi told him.

"Oh.. are you ok Sy?" Chazz asked, kindly.

"I-I think so." he answered nervously.

"Don't worry. Me and Lexi will protect you, right my princess?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Chazz smiled kissing his girlfriend's cheek. "I love you Lexi."

"I love you more Chazzy." she smiled back.

"Aww thats so sweet." Sy replied happily.

Lexi giggled, playfully shoving little Sy.

Sy giggled back, doing the same.

Chazz joined in. "You guys are funny."

"Yeah i guess we are." They replied happily.

"So, do you feel better Sy?" asked Lexi.

"Yeah I think so." Sy replied nervously.

Chazz smiled sweetly. "Ok then, let's go back to sleep." He suggested.

Lexi and Sy nodded, yawning cutely.

Chazz giggled softly, as he helped the 2 get settled back in bed.

Within minutes, the 3 chibis had fallen back asleep.

But what they didn't know was that their tormenting dreams would get worse as they relived the worst parts of their past.

_Ok I realize this is a short chapter but it's virtually all I have._

_Till next time, my loyal readers!_


	25. Bad Dreams And Zane Comforts Sy

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Lexi giggled, playfully shoving little Sy._

_Sy giggled back, doing the same._

_Chazz joined in. "You guys are funny."_

_"Yeah I guess we are." They replied happily._

_"So, do you feel better Sy?" asked Lexi._

_"Yeah I think so." Sy replied nervously._

_End Flashback_

She smiled sweetly at him. "Do you think you can go back to bed now?"

"Yeah I think so."

Lexi tucked him back into the bed and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams little Sy."

Sy giggled softly. "Thanks Lexi..." The little bluenette whispered.

"Shh..." She said in a gentle voice, drifting off to dreamland herself.

Sy slowly drifted off to sleep however little did he know his peace would be short-lived.

Visions of Hell Kaiser flashed through his mind. He twisted and turned, but he could still hear that sickening laughter of his big brother. "You're all a bunch of worthless maggots!" came the vile voice of Zane.

"Don't you know your just a little baby not ready to grow up?" Zane taunted in the voice of Hell Kaiser in Sy's mind.

Syrus whimpered and turned over. He couldn't get his brother's voice out of his head for some unknown reason. "No..." he muttered, turning over again.

Meanwhile Chazz and Alexis were haunted by their own bad dreams when they were their white selves.

Lexi shuddered in her sleep seeing how evil she acted toward her friends while in the white dorm.

"Save me Jaden..." Chazz moaned in his sleep.

His former white self snickered back. "You're pathetic if you want that slacker to save you!" He taunted.

"Jaden...help me..."

"Jaden's not here to help you Chazz."

Chazz looked over. "L-Lexi is that you?"

"Yes Chazz, but I'm not your sweet little Lexi." She said with icy venom.

"No...It's her white side..."

"That's right."

"Please Lexi...wake up..." Chazz moaned as he tossed and turned to no avail.

Her wicked laughs rang through Chazz's head until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Her heart...it's so icy cold...but why..." Chazz moaned.

"I'll tell you why." her voice replied. "She hates you Chazzy...you're the one who causes her pain."

"I meant yours." Chazz replied.

"Did you now?"

"Yes now tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Why your heart is so damn cold!"

"It's all your fault Chazz!"

"Me? What the hell did I do?!"

"I don't know, but when I do...I'll tell you!"

"It was your fault Chazz!" She accused. "You're the one that turned me into a white society member!"

"I did? L-Lexi I...I didn't mean to..."

"You did Chazz! I'll never forgive you for that!"

Chazz's eyes snapped open with a soft scream. "Ohh thank god..it was just a nightmare.."

Alexis woke up from the noise. "You had a nightmare, Chazzy?"

"Yeah.."

"Poor Chazzy...what was your nightmare about?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you remember your white self?"

She nodded.

"Well she kept taunting me saying that I was the reason you became like that and that you hate me..."

"Oh Chazzy...I could never hate you."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Actually..." She looked away for a second. "Yeah…I kinda did."

"What was it?"

"I saw myself when I was in the society and it broke my heart to see how cold I acted to all of you."

"True but..." Chazz forced a chuckle. "You looked really cute in white."

She blushed. "I did?"

"Yeah really good. Even though you acted cold you looked really sexy."

Lexi giggled and kissed Chazz on his cheek. "I love you Chazzy, and you always make me feel better."

Chazz chuckled and kissed back. "And you do the same for me."

They embraced for a little while longer until Chazz heard a cry coming from across the bed.

"Sy is that you?"

"Y-yes."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I had a bad d-dream." He answered, crawling over to Chazz and Lexi.

Chazz groaned. "Not another one..."

"What do you mean?" He looked up with tear-filled eyes.

"We both had one." Lexi answered.

"You did?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

He sniffled. "My dream was about my big brother...as his evil self."

"Ah boy...what happened little guy?" Chazz asked, putting his arm around Sy.

"Well, my brother was calling me mean names and he told me that I would never grow up."

"Ah christ...hold on." Chazz took out his PDA and dialed Zane.

A few minutes later, Zane answered. "Chazz?"

"Zane get over here pronto..."

"Any particular reason? I was actually sleeping, Chazz." He answered, obviously annoyed.

"It's Sy..."

"What about him?"

"He needs ya man."

"What are you talking about?"

"He had a nightmare involving you."

"He did?"

"Yeah poor guy's practically begging for ya." Chazz replied, though he embellished a little.

"Alright, I'll be right over then." Responded Zane whom was slightly worried about his little brother.

"Good."

Zane hung up and headed over to Chazz's dorm where the chibis were.

"It's alright Sy, Zane will be here to make you feel better." Lexi assured the sobbing bluenette.

The elder Truesdale knocked on Chazz's door, waiting for someone to answer.

Chazz opened it right away, seeing Zane. "He's right over here..."

Zane stepped further into the room and saw Sy and Lexi sitting on the bed.

Lexi motioned to him, knowing that Sy needed his big brother the most.

Zane saddened a little when he saw the look on his brother's face. He sat down on the bed next to him. "Syrus? Chazz told me that you had a bad dream about me. Is that true?"

"Y-Yes."

He put his arm around Sy. "What happened in your dream?"

"You were Hell Kaiser...and you were making fun of me..."

"Sy, I'm not hell Kaiser anymore. I promise you that, and I wouldn't make fun of you." He smiled and hugged his baby brother to him. "Well maybe a little, but that's what brothers do, right?"

Sy giggled and smiled. "Yeah."

"Do you feel better now, bro?" He asked tickling the younger to get him to smile more.

"Yeah."

Zane smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah I think ill be ok now..."

"Are you still tired at all?"

"Yeah a little."

"Would you like me to tuck you in, Sy?" He asked, still a little worried about his brother.

"Sure I guess."

Zane gave him a quick hug before tucking him in the big bed. "Goodnight little bro."

"Night big brother." Sy replied happily.

"Sweet dreams." He said and sat down in a chair, also a little tired.

Soon the 4 of them were fast asleep...

_Next time Mindy and Jasmine will come up with a new plan to capture Sy. Will it work? R&R to see!_

_I hope you all enjoyed my Zane X Chibi Sy fluff!_

_Till next time!_


	26. Recapture And 2 Year Old Sy

A/N: Baby-Talk translations will be at the end of the chapter

_A/N: Baby-Talk translations will be at the end of the chapter. Also Jaz and Jas are just alternate spellings for Jasmine's name. Min is just Mindy's nickname._

_Last Time_

_Zane gave him a quick hug before tucking him in the big bed. "Goodnight little bro."_

_"Night big brother." Sy replied happily._

_"Sweet dreams." He said and sat down in a chair, also a little tired._

_Soon the 4 of them were fast asleep.._

_End Flashback._

While they were slumbering, Mindy and Jasmine were busy plotting to capture little Sy again. "Any ideas Min?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah.." She said, grinning wickedly.

"Lets hear them."

"Hypnotize the others then take our wittle baby." She replied with an evil giggle.

"It sounds good to me!"

"Got some sort of hypnotizer?"

"I might have one." She searched her purse for a hypnotizer and eventually found one. "Will this work?"

"You bet."

"Lets see if this'll work!"

"Then come on."

Jasmine nodded and snuck off to Chazz and Lexi's dorm.

Mindy giggled evilly and followed.

She quietly opened the door and snuck over to the bed.

Sy was sleeping peacefully, smiling as he did so.

Jazz grinned and quietly picked the blue-haired munchkin up.

Sy sleepily wrapped his arms around Jazz.

She restrained herself from squealing and left the room.

The others remained asleep as the 2 wicked girls had hypnotized them to remain asleep.

They gently set Syrus on their bed and admired his cuteness. "Isn't he just adorable, Min?"

Mindy giggled. "Oh yes.. hes the cutest boy ever"

Jazz nodded in agreement.

Sy yawned as he slowly woke up.

"Hey there cutie." she greeted.

"Hi.. where am i?"

"Don't you remember us?" she asked, motioning for Mindy to get the hypnotizer out.

Sy shook his head.

"You don't?" She had it behind her back.

"Nope." He giggled innocently.

"Don't worry...you will." she said, smiling evilly.

"W-What do you mean?"

Jazz whipped out the hypnotizer and started to swing it back and forth. "Don't you remember, Sy?"

"Remember what?"

"Don't you remember who we are!" She shouted, becoming annoyed.

Sy's eyes turned dull. "M-Mommy?" He asked, hypnotized.

"Yes baby, it's me." She smiled sweetly and giggled.

"I missed my mommy.."

"I missed you too little one." she responded softly stroking his hair.

Jaz giggled. "Talk to him in baby-talk lots." She whispered.

"Hey Sy Sy, is my wittle baby hungwy?" she asked, smiling deviously at him.

"Well just a little mommy." Sy replied. Jas smirked wickedly as she thought of another idea.

"Would you like your baba?"

Sy nodded, holding out his hands for the baby bottle.

"Min I just got a great idea." Jaz whispered with a wicked smile.

She giggled giving him the bottle. "What is it?"

"Well he's 5 right now right?" She asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well if he's this much fun to 'play with' at 5 imagine how he'd be even younger!" She squealed softly.

Mindy's eyes turned into hearts as she thought about how adorable he would look.

"He'd be soo cute!" She squealed softly.

"Yeah now how little should we make our baby..."

She thought about it. "Hmmm...well..what about 3?"

"Nah...oh i know! 2!" She squealed with a soft evil laugh.

"That's perfect!" agreed Mindy, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Then let's do it."

Mindy nodded and took out the vile that was used to turn Alexis into a chibi. She held it above Sy's head and squeezed a few drops. He instantly began to shrink down to the size of a toddler.

Sy looked shocked as he felt himself get smaller than he already was, but of course being only 2 now he had no idea what was going on.

The 2 girls squealed at how cute he looked and squeezed him like he was a stuffed animal.

Sy groaned softly as his cheeks started to turn blue from them squeezing so hard.

"Min, I think he needs air." Jaz told her as she let go of poor Syrus.

Sy took a deep breath as he sat down and sucked on his baby bottle.

Mindy took a good look at the little guy. He was wearing his Ra yellow blazer, but it had shrunk down to fit him. His diaper was still on him and it matched nicely with his blazer.

However on the diaper itself were little Roid monsters, Sy's favorite cards.

Mindy smiled at him again. "Isn't he just the cutest, Jazz?"

"Yeah he is. I wish he could stay a wittle baby forever..."

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Maybe we can.."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well we just have to keep talking to him in baby-talk till he admits he wants to be a baby forever."

"That could work!"

"Then lets do it."

_Well our evil duo has successfully re-captured Sy and to make things worse, he's 2! Can he survive this time? Keep reading to see!_

_Till Next Time!_

Baby-Talk Translations

1 – Hungwy equals hungry.

2 – Baba equals bottle.


	27. A Few Accidents

A/N: This chapter is rated 'M' due to…embarrassing scenes

_A/N: This chapter is rated 'M' due to…embarrassing scenes._

_Last Time_

_Mindy smiled at him again. "Isn't he just the cutest, Jazz?"_

_"Yeah he is. I wish he could stay a wittle baby forever..."_

_"Yeah that would be nice."_

_"Maybe we can.."_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"Well we just have to keep talking to him in baby-talk till he admits he wants to be a baby forever."_

_"That could work!"_

_"Then lets do it."_

_End Flashback_

She turned to Syrus. "My wittle baby! Are you done with your baba?"

Sy shook his head. "Mommy can i have more in my bottle?" He asked innocently not realizing she wanted that.

She laughed. "You want more Sy-Sy?"

Yes Mommy. I like drinking from my bottle."

Her expression darkened. "Sy! Do you even know how old you are? Only wittle itty bitty babies drink from bottles!"

"I'm fivesies, Mommy." The 2 year old bluenette replied.

"Fivesies? No you're not!"

"I'm not?" He asked confused.

She nodded. "You're only 2 my wittle baby."

"2?!" Sy squealed.

"What's wrong? You don't seem happy with that."

"I'm happy just surprised."

"Oh...ok." She smiled and filled his bottle with warm milk. "Here ya go, baby Sy."

Sy slowly took it and began to suck on it, enjoying the warmth of the milk.

"Yes, you really enjoy that, don't ya?"

"Yes Mommy its nice and warm." The toddler bluenette replied.

Mindy grinned wickedly. "Yes...yes it is."

He kept drinking it, not realizing it was a trap.

Mindy smiled while Sy kept drinking his bottle. He was getting pretty full and decided to stop drinking.

"Pwease keep dwinking for Mommy wittle Sy?" Mindy begged in baby-talk knowing he'd listen.

"Ok mommy." he replied, drinking the bottle once again.

Mindy snickered quietly knowing he'd wet his diaper in a few moments.

Sy kept drinking it slowly until he felt the bottom of his diaper get wet.

He whimpered. "Mommy? I feel wet."

Mindy giggled evilly softly and she used her hypnosis to make him not care that he was wet.

He stopped drinking his bottle for a second and looked up at his so-called Mommy. "Can I pwease stop now mommy?"

"Ok my Sy-Sy."

He smiled at her and set the bottle down. "I'm full."

She smiled darkly. Now she could really 'play' with him.

Mindy giggled. "You're too cute Sy."

Sy blushed. "Thanks mommy."

"Min i got another idea." Jaz said.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well since we love teasing him lets make him go number 2 in his diaper. It'll be so much fun making fun of him for that." She snickered evilly.

Mindy nodded with glee. "Ok!"

Sy giggled innocently as he looked at his mommies.

"How should we do this, Jazz?"

"In the most evil way you can think of but we have to talk to him in baby-talk and to make him feel worse once he does it and we make fun of him lets pretend we're proud of him for doing it then maybe he'll keep doing it!" She squealed with wicked glee.

"Ooo I like that plan." said Mindy.

"Let's do it!"

Mindy smiled warmly at the chibi Syrus and dashed off into the kitchen to make brownies.

Jaz smiled at him. "Your such a good widdle baby.."

Mindy quickly made the brownies and came back in the room, smiling. "Sy baby, would you like one?"

"Actually Min should we change our widdle Sy-Sy first?" She whispered, remembering he was still wet.

"No...it'll be fine." she whispered back.

"Ok."

"Sure i'd love one mommy."

She smiled and handed him one.

Sy bit into it, not realizing it was a trap.

Mindy watched and waited for it to happen.

Syrus clutched his stomach painfully. "Mommy...I don't feel so good." he whined.

Why Sy-Sy?"

Jaz snickered quietly. "I think our wittle baby just went number 2 in his diapie."

"I did?" Sy asked.

She nodded.

"I dont believe you."

Mindy sighed and drug Sy into the bathroom. "See for yourself then."

"Talk to him in baby-talk to make him feel worse." Jaz reminded.

"Alright."

Jaz nudged her to signal her to start.

"Sy Sy, do you really want to wear a diaper for the rest of your life?"

"What do you mean, mommy?" Sy asked innocently.

She giggled. "Are you ever going to grow up my wittle baby?"

"I like being wittle, mommy. What are you twying to say?" He asked, speaking in baby-talk now himself.

She laughed wickedly. "I'm saying you need to grow up my wittle Sy! I can't change your diapers forever!"

"Why? I didnt do notwing wong."

"Of course you didn't." she told him. "My wittle baby never does anythwing wrong."

Jaz elbowed her. "Tell him about him doing number 2 in his diapie first. then when he asks if its bad tell him how proud we are that he did." She whispered.

Mindy nodded. "Sy, did you go number 2 in your diapie?"

"I...might have. Is that bad Mommy?"

"No, of course not Sy." She smiled. "Actually, we're proud of our wittle baby for it."

She nudged Jaz. "You can change him now."

"Prwoud?" He asked.

Jaz smirked and took off the dirty one, throwing it in the garbage then she put a clean one on him.

"Yeah! We're both so proud of you."

"But why? I always thought that was bwad to do."

"No Sy, it's not a bad thing." She patted his head. "Who could've told you something like that?"

"Zane did. So..it's actually really good?"

"Yep." she lied.

"So what should i do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since doing number 2 in my diapie is good." (Have Jaz tell him

Jaz smiled. "You shouldn't do anything Sy."

Mindy elbowed her. "We want him to keep doing it i thought."

Oh right."

She turned back to Syrus. "Just keep doing it Sy and you'll make your mommies happy."

"Keep going number 2 in my diapie but how?"

"You'll figure it out, Sy."

"Maybe we should help.." Mindy whispered.

"How so?"

"Any way you can think of."

"I could give him another brownie."

"Try another tactic."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

Mindy thought about if for a while. "Well, if we scare him enough...it might work."

"Ooh good idea."

"But how?"

"You'll think of something."

"I'll try to, but I'm not sure if I will."

"Ok."

Mindy finally thought of something. "What if we turn out all the lights and scare him like that?"

"Nice."

"Would you want to do that?"

She nodded.

"Or do you think that's too mean?"

"Nah go ahead."

"Alright."

"Go on."

Mindy turned out the lights in their dorm so it was almost pitch black.

Sy whimpered softly.

She quietly snuck over to him, trying not to make a sound.

"W-W-Who turned out the lights?"

"I DID!" she yelled, grabbing his sides.

Sy screamed hard.

Mindy giggled. "Did it work?"

Sure enough the scare had done what she wanted.

She laughed like a maniac.

"M-Mommy your scwaring me."

"I'm scwaring my wittle baby?"

"Y-Yes."

She laughed again. "Awww...poor wittle baby."

"Mommy why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Scaring me."

"I just want my wittle baby to grow up."

"But i dont want to.."

"So, you want to be a wittle baby forever?"

He nodded.

She threw her head back laughing.

Sy looked puzzled.

"You're never going to just grow up, are you?"

"No I guess not. Why?"

She sighed. "You'll never learn to be a big boy now."

Jaz elbowed her.

"What?"

"We want him to want to stay little!"

"Oh right."

Chazz awoke with a start. "Sy?"

Lexi opened her eyes hearing Chazz's voice. "Chazzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah..it's Sy."

"What about him?"

"He's gone."

She gasped. "Where could he have gone?! I thought he was supposed to be sleeping."

"Mindy and Jasmine who else?"

"They have serious problems." She shook her head. "Uh...should we wake Zane up?"

"Maybe."

"Is that yes or a no?"

"Yes."

She nodded and tugged on Zane's blazer. "Zaney?"

Zane mumbled as he cracked open one eye.

Lexi crawled onto his lap and opened his other eye. "Hey Zane! Wake up!"

"Lex..its...3 in the morning what is it?"

"Sorry to wake you Zaney, but Syrus is gone." she told him.

"WHAT?!"

"Um...Syrus is...gone."

"But how.."

"Mindy and Jasmine took him…" Lexi replied.

Zane growled, ready to kill them.

_Can Zane rescue Sy? Tune into 28 to see!_


	28. Reunited Once Again

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Lexi crawled onto his lap and opened his other eye. "Hey Zane! Wake up!"_

_"Lex...its...3 in the morning what is it?"_

_"Sorry to wake you Zaney, but Syrus is gone." she told him._

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Um...Syrus is...gone."_

_"But how..."_

"_Mindy and Jasmine took him…" Lexi replied._

_Zane growled, ready to kill them._

_End Flashback_

Mindy smiled at the small boy. "He's too cute!"

"Yeah I know but he's also such a baby right Min?" Jaz whispered.

"Yeah he is." She whispered back.

"I mean we can make him do anything!"

Mindy grinned. "Yes, we have that power."

"He'll never grow up."

"He'll always be our little baby."

"Yep our wittle Sy-Sy." Mindy laughed gleefully.

"Do you think the others will notice he's gone if they wake up?"

"Probably but it wont matter. He loves us too much. I think he wants his ba-ba Min."

"Oh, does he?" She whipped out the bottle. "Then you can give it to him!"

Jaz giggled evilly. "My wittle baby do you want your ba-ba?"

He nodded sleepily.

She smirked wickedly and handed it over.

He took the bottle nervously, and started to drink it but once he did, his nervous look became one of happiness.

"Awww! Do you like that Sy-Sy?" She teased.

"Yes I do mommy." Sy said happily.

"That's good."

"Yeah...for a baby." Jaz taunted.

Mindy giggled. "But he's my wittle baby!"

"Min the plan here is to make fun of our Sy-Sy." She whispered.

"I know what the plan is Jazz. Let me continue!"

Jaz nodded as Sy giggled.

Mindy smirked. "Something funny to you, Sy?"

"No mommy." He answered innocently.

"That's what I thought."

Jaz crossed her arms, waiting for Mindy to actually make fun of the 2-year old.

Mindy grinned deviously. "Does Sy-Sy like to drink from a bottle because he's a wittle baby?"

"What do you mean mommy?"

"Don't you get it, Sy? Only tiny babies drink from bottles! I thought you were a big boy!"

"But mommy I'm only twosies remember?"

"I know you are." She took the bottle away from him. "But you shouldn't need a bottle when you're 2 years old!"

Sy whimpered. "Mommy, give me my ba-ba!"

"No!" She grinned at his reaction, and gave the bottle to Jaz. "You need to learn to be a big boy."

"I don't wanna!" Sy whined.

She glared at him, annoyed with his behavior. "Jaz, do we have any sippy cups?"

"Min we don't want him to grow up!"

"Oh yeah." She smiled sheepishly and handed Sy his bottle. "I forgot."

Sy smiled and happily sucked on it once more.

"But I have another idea." She whispered gleefully.

"Tell me!'"

"Let's make fun of him for wearing his wittle baby diapers."

"Ok!"

"Go for it."

Mindy nodded, and turned to her precious baby. "Sy-Sy, how old are you again?"

"Twosies."

She grinned. "If you're 2 years old, why are you still wearing diapies?"

"Cuz I don't want to...not wear them."

She laughed. "That's the stupidest answer I've ever heard!"

"Why? I like wearing them."

"You like wearing them?!" She held back a laugh. "How long are you planning to wear them? The rest of your life?!"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Everyone else will be grown up, and you'll still be wearing diapies! You won't have any friends!"

"Sure I will!" But at that moment the door slammed open...

Mindy gasped and looked up to see who it was.

"Where's my brother?!" A furious Zane asked.

"Uh..." She hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Tell me!" Zane roared.

Mindy nervously pointed to the bed, and gulped. "He's here."

"Um...w-who are you?" He asked, fear etched on his face.

"Sy it's me Zane. Your big brother."

He shook his head. "You're not Zaney! You're too tall to be him!"

"Wha..."

Alexis tugged on the teen's blazer.

"What is it Lexi?" Zane asked calmly.

"I think Sy means the Zane he knows is only 4. Well, no offense, but you don't look like a 4 year old."

"So you're saying I'd have to be 4 again?"

She nodded. "Yup."

Zane groaned softly, snatching the potion from the nightstand and handed her it.

Alexis squeezed a few drops out, and watched as he began to shrink.

Zane closed his eyes as he slowly shrank from a 17 year old teen to the 4 year old toddler he once was...

Syrus ran to his big brother, crying. "Z-Zaney!"

"What's the matter Sy?"

"I-I missed you!" He replied, burying his head in the older one's blazer.

"I missed you too. What's been going on?"

"Mindy took me away from you!"

Zane just smiled lightly and led the group out of the room, leaving the 2 girls stunned and also sad it seemed.

"Are we going back to your room?" Sy asked his brother, grabbing his hand.

"Well Chazz's actually."

He nodded, and gave his bro a smile.

_So Zane has managed to rescue his brother. Tune in next time for lots of chibi-related fluff!_


	29. Lots of Play

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Zane just smiled lightly and led the group out of the room, leaving the 2 girls stunned and also sad it seemed._

_"Are we going back to your room?" Sy asked his brother, grabbing his hand._

_"Well Chazz's actually."_

_He nodded, and gave his bro a smile._

_End Flashback_

The words of Mindy ran through the 2-year-old's mind.

Zane approached his friend's dorm, and held the door open for Alexis and Syrus. 

They giggled softly and went inside.

"Are you guys hungry?" Zane asked. 

They nodded, the potion wearing off on Zane returning him to 17.

Zane made them sandwiches, and also gave them drinks. 

Sy smiled happily up at his big brother. "I wove you Zaney."

"I love you too my adorable baby bro." He said, ruffling Sy's hair.

Sy blushed slightly. "What does adworable mean?" He asked innocently.

Zane smiled, and lowered down to Sy's level. "It means you're too cute, Syrus." 

Sy giggled. "I am big brwother?"

"Of course." Zane answered.

Alexis smiled, her amber eyes sparkling at Chazz.

"What are ya thinking about, Lex?" He asked, smiling back at her.

"About when we get married." She giggled happily.

"I can't wait for that!" He sighed contently. "I'm just glad we're both together right now."

Zane chuckled. "You 2 do look cute together."

Sy nodded in agreement.

Lexi giggled and blushed as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Chazz wiped the crumbs off her face with a wet napkin, and admired her beautiful face. "You look amazing, Lexi."

"Oh Chazzy... i love you."

"I love you too Lexi."

Sy giggled as he sipped from his drink of milk but then started coughing.

"Are you ok, bro?" Zane asked, concerned his brother was coughing.

"I think he's choking Zaney. Pat him on the back a few times, gently." Lexi advised.

Zane did as she said, and the 2 year old stopped coughing. "All better?"

"Yeah, thanks big brwother." Sy said, smiling.

"No problem, I just want you to be safe." He pulled the younger one into a hug.

Sy smiled contently as he slowly broke the hug and bit into his sandwich again, getting strawberry jelly on his lips and cheek as a result.

Zane laughed and wiped the jelly from his face. "I love you Sy."

"I love you too Zaney." Lexi giggled. "He's a messy eater isn't he Chazzy?"

"Yeah he is." answered Chazz, chuckling.

Sy looked a bit perplexed by them.

"Something wrong, bro?" Asked Zane.

"No I was just confwused. Why were they laughing?"

"They're laughing because your face was a mess, and you look even cuter."

Sy blushed darkly.

Chazz smiled sadly at the brothers. "I wish my brothers were that nice to me."

"Don't worry, Chazzy. They'll never hurt you with me by you." Lexi assured.

Chazz kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Thanks, Lexi. You mean a lot to me."

"We'll be together forever, Chazzy."

He smiled, and stroked her cookie-colored hair. "Yes, I know."

Zane checked his watch. "Mm...6:00 already..."

"Wow, already?!" shouted Chazz.

Zane chuckled. "Yep."

Syrus gave his brother a confused look. "Zaney? Why dwoes it matter if its 6:00?"

"I was just curious as to what the time was, little bro."

"Oh." Sy yawned and rested his head against Zane's arm.

Zane smiled, stroking his brother's soft baby-blue hair.

Syrus snuggled into his brother's blazer, and let out another cute yawn.

Alexis couldn't hold back a giggle at that.

"What's so funny, Lex?" Chazz asked with a smirk.

"Just the way Sy's yawning."

"That is kind of funny."

This time she yawned.

"Tired?" he asked, grinning.

Alexis crossed her arms, pouting cutely.

Chazz laughed at her. "I think you are."

"No im not!" Lexi whined.

"Yes you are!"

Zane smirked. "Ok what's going on?"

"She started it!" teased Chazz, pointing to Alexis.

"Started what?"

"She's the one who said she was tired." Chazz looked around at the group. "I think maybe those 2 need a nap!" He announced.

Zane chuckled a bit. "Chazz its only 6:30. Let them play."

"Ok, ok, fine!"

"Easy, now..."

Syrus tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Zaney?"

"What is it Sy?"

"Can we play hide and seek?" he asked innocently.

Zane grinned slightly. "Sure but why?"

"I wanna spend time with you."

"Mm can we spend tomorrow together instead?"

Syrus lowered his head, and nodded. "Ok..."

Zane smiled as he laid down on the bed beside where Syrus and the others usually would sleep.

"Are you tired, big bro?"

"Nah."

Sy smirked. "Uh...I'll be right back." He left the room, and slipped into the kitchen.

Zane sighed inwardly and closed his eyes for a moment.

Without warning, Syrus came running back in, and jumped on his older brother. "WAKE UP!"

Zane's eyes snapped open. "Urgh...I am awake you little rascal."

Sy giggled, falling back onto the bed.

Lexi giggled as well. "You're a bad little boy Sy." She teased.

He smiled. "I know."

Zane groaned quietly. "7:00 at night and he's not even close to being out of energy, little demon of a brother." He said the last part teasingly.

Syrus glared at him. "I'm not a demon, and I'm not tired!"

"Demon, demon, demon." Zane taunted in teasing sing-song.

Syrus pushed his brother off the bed, laughing. "Ok! I'll act like a demon if you want me to!"

"Try me little one."

"Okey dokey!" Sy giggled, and threw a pillow next.

The pillow hit Zane square in the head, earning a groan of false pain and annoyance.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!" Syrus yelled, jumping off the bed, and whacking Zane with the pillow.

"I have such an evil little brother." Zane teased, whacking Sy in the side of the head. This however pulled Chazz and Lexi into the fray and they began walloping one another.

Lexi giggled as she whacked her precious Chazz with the pillow. Syrus laughed.

"But you love me, right?"

"Yeah I do little bro."

"Good!" He threw the pillow at his brother, and ran off into the next room. "Catch me, Zaney!!"

"Why you little-" He got cut-off as the pillow hit him hard in the face. "Ouch...monster."

Syrus laughed, and looked for a place to hide. He spotted a cabinet, and hid inside it.

Zane fired a pillow at Alexis, and it hit her in the side of the face. However, she hadn't been expecting that and her lip quivered as though she may cry.

"ZANE!" Chazz yelled, running over to the blond. "Lexi! Are you ok?"

"Lexi I am so sorry..." Zane whispered as he saw a few tears ran down Lexi's cheek.

Chazz hugged the blond girl. "It's ok, Lexi. Does it hurt?"

"It stings a wittle Chazzy but ill be ok."

"Alright...uh...maybe we should stop."

Lexi grinned deviously. "No way."

"Ok! Then we continue!" He looked around the room. "Uh...Zane? Where's your brother?"

"Oh right." Zane said, and slipped out of the room to go find Sy.

Lexi tackled Chazz from behind when Zane left the room. "Got you!"

"Ack! No fair, Lexi!" Chazz protested.

She kissed his cheek. "Yes! I think it's fair!"

Chazz blushed. "Must you always have kisses like an angel's?"

She nodded, giggling.

"Oh Lexi... my sweetie..."

"You're so cute, Chazzy!"

Chazz blushed. "Why thank you, but your cuter, my little Lexi-wexi." Meanwhile... "Sy, come out come out wherever you are…" Zane called.

Syrus watched his brother through a crack in the cabinet, and giggled as he walked past. 

Zane whirled around, his eyes darting in every direction.

Syrus remained silent, and kept spying on his brother.

Lexi giggled, twirling her hair. "I think you are, Chazzy!" 

Chazz blushed. "Lexi I never told you this, but I thought you looked really cute in Society White."

Zane took a step backwards before accidentally ramming his elbow into the cabinet. "Ouch... god damn it..." Zane cursed.

"Really?" She blushed. "I do?"

Syrus gasped, and opened the cabinet. 

"Yeah, real cute." Zane clutched his elbow but doing so, lost his balance fell backwards on to the floor, which luckily was soft.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so sweet, Chazzy."

Syrus hopped out, and kneeled by his brother. "Zaney!!" 

Zane's head popped up and he smirked. "Gotcha!" He teased.

He blushed, picking her up and cradling her.

Syrus looked like he was about to cry, but glared at Zane instead. "Don't do that, big bro! Y-you scared me."

Alexis snuggled into his blazer, and yawned. 

"Heh I'm sorry little bro. You know you do look really adorable in that diaper." He teased lovingly as he got up, and pulled Sy into his arms.

"Aww are you tired, Lexi-wexi?" Chazz asked her lovingly.

Syrus smiled, and laid his head on his brother's chest. "Thanks, Zaney."

Lexi nodded, letting out another yawn. 

"Aw you tired, Sy?" Zane asked gently.

"Want to go to beddy-bye?" Chazz asked in a sweet almost motherly tone.

"Maybe a little." he answered sleepily.

Lexi nodded. "Uh-huh." 

Zane kissed him on the forehead and brought him back into Chazz's room and tucked him in while Chazz helped to tuck Lexi in before getting in himself.

"I love you big bro." Sy whispered, snuggling into the blankets.

Lexi cuddled with her chibi boyfriend, and soon fell asleep. 

Zane smiled and left the room for now.

_I hope you enjoyed the chibi fluff! Till next time! Also if your unsure on what some of the words Chibi Sy said are, just ask in your reviews!_


	30. Zane Plays Rough

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Zane kissed him on the forehead and brought him back into Chazz's room and tucked him in while Chazz helped to tuck Lexi in before getting in himself._

_"I love you big bro." Sy whispered, snuggling into the blankets._

_Lexi cuddled with her chibi boyfriend, and soon fell asleep._

_Zane smiled and left the room for now._

_End Flashback_

As he was walking, 2 slim figures approached him. "Hey you!" The voice called. She stepped out from the shadows, and walked up to Zane, with her friend right behind her. "We've got a few questions to ask you."

"Huh?" Zane asked, looking around.

"Right here!" Mindy shouted, waving a hand in his face. "I'm standing right in front of you."

Zane unknowingly slapped her hand away as he walked into the living room and flicked on a light.

"Hey! She was talking to you!" yelled Jasmine, glaring at him. Mindy rolled her eyes. "I said I had something to ask you, Truesdale."

"Mindy? What on earth do you want?" Zane asked calmly.

"I want to know what you did with my Sy-Sy!" She demanded. "Where is he??"

"Sy-Sy?" He asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb!" She shouted, getting in his face. "Where is Syrus?!"

"Sleeping. Now, get lost."

"Not until I have my wittle baby." She said stubbornly.

"He's not your baby, you idiot!" Zane barked, slapping her.

Jaz gasped in surprise, not expecting him to do that. Mindy quickly recovered, and slapped him back. "Yes he is!!"

"Really? How? He's my little brother and it's my job to protect him."

Mindy glared daggers at him. "I don't give a damn if he's your brother!! I'm his mommy, and you have no right to take him away from me!" She growled. Jasmine nodded in agreement.

Zane just laughed. "Oh that's rich!" He said, falling over laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" They snapped.

Meanwhile, Sy was the only one that couldn't get to sleep. Lexi and Chazz were cuddled up together, in a deep sleep, and all he could do was stare at the ceiling. He was about to try to go back to sleep, but heard laughter from the next room. Sy was going to ignore it, but curiosity got the best of him. He walked into the next room, and his eyes widened in fear at seeing the evil twins.

"W-what's going on?" Sy whimpered.

Zane stopped laughing and turned around, seeing his 2-year-old chibi brother. "Sy? What are you doin' up little bro?"

"I couldn't sleep, Zaney." He ran up to Zane, and hid behind him, clinging to his leg. "W-why are they here?"

"They were looking for you. Mindy seems to think she's your mother."

Syrus glared at her. "She's not my mommy! She's crazy!"

Mindy smiled. "Sy-Sy! It's me! Get away from him!!" She motioned to him, waiting for him to come to her.

Zane wrapped his arms around Sy. "Don't worry Sy. I'll keep you safe."

Syrus clung to his brother, and Mindy glared at them. "Get your hands off my baby!" She yelled.

"And if I don't?" Zane asked, taunting her in a serious tone.

Mindy punched him in the face, fuming. "That's what happens!"

Zane groaned in pain, falling backwards on to the floor, letting go of Sy.

Mindy grinned in satisfaction, turning to Syrus. "My poor wittle baby." Sy backed away, and started to cry. "Z-Zaney!! Are y-you ok?"

"Syrus...run!" Zane yelled.

"Huh?" The small bluenette asked, confused.

"Run away... I'll be fine...ugh..." Zane groaned as he stood up, blood streaming from his face.

Syrus gasped in horror. "Zaney!! You're...b-bleeding!"

"Yeah...I know."

"You're pathetic!" Mindy cackled. Syrus backed away from her, but Jaz caught him from behind.

"S-Sy!" Zane groaned, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

Jaz grabbed the 2 year old, and Mindy kicked Zane in his shin, hoping to weaken him. "ZANEY!!" Syrus yelled, squirming in Jaz's grasp.

Zane screamed in pain, hopping on one foot.

"ZANEY!!" screamed Sy, worried about his brother. "A-are you ok?" 

"I-I don't know..." 

Mindy grinned in wicked satisfaction. "Now that you're hurt, you'll never be able to protect Sy-Sy." Jaz grabbed the 2 year old from behind, and smiled. "I've got him, Min!" 

"Get your hands off my brother!" Zane roared. 

"Not a chance." Mindy giggled. 

Zane tried to stand up, but the pain from his shin was too much and he fell right back down. 

Syrus gasped. "Please let me go!" he begged. "I have to help Zaney! He's hurt."

Mindy shook her head. "Don't you worry about him. I'll take care of it."

"Sy...run…get away from them!" Zane urged.

"No! I won't leave you!" 

"I mean it! Run!" He yelled.

"No, Zaney!" he wailed. 

"Run! I mean it!"

Syrus shook his head, sobbing. 

Zane got up despite the pain and moved toward his brother. 

Mindy stood in front of Jaz who was still holding Sy. "Oh no you don't!" 

"No one can defeat me, the Kaiser!" Zane yelled, decking both girls in the jaw. 

Jaz dropped Syrus, and the evil twins collapsed on the floor. Sy ran up to his brother, crying, and tackled him into a hug. 

Zane was breathing hard. "Next time you try that I won't be merciful!" 

They were both bleeding badly, and neither one got up. 

Zane looked down at his baby brother. "Sorry you had to see that. You ok?" 

He nodded nervously. "W-what about you?"

"Yeah I'll be ok." He said as blood ran down from his forehead cut and from a smaller one on his chin. 

"Big bro, you're bleeding!" Sy shouted as he clung to his brother. "Why did they hurt you?" he asked, on the verge of tears.  
"Cuz I was trying to help you... come on lets go back to bed."

Syrus took his brother's hand, and followed him back to the dorm.

Lexi and Chazz hadn't woken up when the 2 re-entered. 

Instead of going straight to bed, Sy led his big brother to the bathroom, hoping to clean his face of the blood. He found a towel, and ran it under the water. The younger Truesdale cleaned his brother's face with the wet towel. "Does that feel better, Zaney?" 

Zane smiled. "Yeah it does." 

Sy smiled in return. "That's good." 

"Let's go to bed. Whattya say?" 

"Ok!" he agreed. 

Zane lifted the smaller Truesdale into his arms with ease and tucked him into bed with the other chibis. "Night, Sy. I love you my adorable little brother." He said as he settled into his own bed. 

"Goodnight Zaney." whispered the 2 year old as he drifted off to sleep. 

Within minutes the elder Truesdale was fast asleep but a faint smile could be seen on his face. 

Syrus rolled over on top of Chazz, and used his head as a pillow.

Chazz muttered something in his sleep, feeling the weight of Sy on him. 

Lexi was dreaming about donuts, and grabbed Sy's arm, thinking it was a cream stick. She bit down on his arm, and groaned. "Ick." 

Chazz cracked open one eye, seeing Sy on him he chuckled. "Sy?" 

"Hmm?" Sy asked, half-asleep. 

"Please...get off me." 

"Ok..." He rolled back over, and accidentally fell off the bed. "Oww..." 

"What in Cyber End..." Zane muttered, opening his eyes. 

Syrus was too tired to crawl back on the bed, and fell back asleep while on the floor. 

Zane smiled slightly and brought Sy over to his own bed, which was more roomy it seemed. 

The little one snuggled into the covers, and yawned cutely. 

Zane wrapped one strong arm around him, pulling him close before falling back asleep.

Sy whimpered, hearing Mindy's wickedly sweet voice inside his head. "You're gonna wear diapers forever, huh?! You won't have any friends!" she taunted. 

"Yeah, you'll never have any friends well except for your big bwother!" Jaz taunted, laughing cruelly. 

Sy turned over and whimpered. "Yeah! Everyone will forget about you because they won't want to hang out with such a big baby!" Mindy teased. 

"Does wittle Sy-Sy want his ba-ba?" Jaz teased. 

Syrus shook his head while he was sleeping. "No!! Leave me alone!" 

Fortunately at that moment Zane awoke.

"Leave me alone!!" he cried. 

Jaz laughed in Sy's mind as Zane flicked on a small light. 

Syrus started to cry because he couldn't get Jaz and Mindy's annoying voices out of his head. "Please...**LEAVE ME ALONE!**" 

Zane looked honestly confused. "Sy what's wrong bro? Did you have a bad dream?" 

Syrus woke up, and wiped some of his tears away. "I ...I...think so." 

Zane hugged him tight, "Shh shh it's ok... Zaney's here..." He soothed. 

Syrus clung to his brother and cried. He had a bad night, and just wanted to let all his sadness out. 

Zane smiled as he thought of something. He got up to leave and came back 5 minutes later with a small bowl of vanilla ice cream and handed it to his little brother. 

Syrus took the ice cream from him, but was confused. "W-what's this for?" 

"It's just a little treat for ya so you can take your mind off those bastards..." 

"Thanks big bro." He smiled sadly, and started to eat the ice cream, but paused.

"Uh...what are...bastards?" he asked innocently. 

Zane blushed slightly. "Well, it's a sort of bad word or name. Don't say it as its not nice, I just said it cuz I'm well...old enough to." 

The 2 year old giggled. "Alright...I won't." 

Zane smiled slightly. "Good." 

He finished the rest of the frozen treat, and smiled. "I feel better now, Zaney."

Zane checked his watch which was splattered with a few blood droplets. "1:30 in the morning...good god..." He muttered.

"Should we go back to bed now, Zaney?" Asked Sy, wiping some of the ice cream from his face.

"Yeah-" Zane stopped when he heard a familiar monster spirit. "What the..."

"What's wrong?" Sy hadn't heard the noise.

A small brown furry spirit with 2 short green 3-toed legs and small furry brown arms floated inside visible to both boys.

The younger boy's eyes lit up. "Awww!! It's so cute!" he squealed.

The small spirit floated over to Sy and rested on his shoulder. "Kuri, Kuri!" He chirped in his language which meant "Hi, Syrus."

He giggled. "Zaney...what's he doing?"

"He's saying hello, Sy. Aren't ya little guy?" Zane asked, affectionately stroking the small fiend's hair.

"Oh!" Sy smiled at the small creature. "Hello to you too!" He chirped happily.

Zane showed a card to him. "It's called a Kuriboh."

Sy examined the card. "What's it doing here?"

"I think he wants to protect you." Zane explained.

He blinked. "Why would he wanna do that?"

"Kuri, Kuri, Kuri, Kuri!" He said which meant 'I can see you're afraid.'

Syrus pet the furry duel monster, and looked at his brother. "But I already have someone to protect me."

"Kuri, Kuri." He said meaning 'I want to be your Duel Spirit.'

"You want to be my duel spirit?" He asked, thinking he didn't hear correctly.

The little spirit nodded.

"Well, I guess so-" He paused, looking up at Zane. "Is it ok with you, big bro?"

Zane nodded, smiling.

"Ok! You can be my duel spirit!" He chirped happily.

Kuriboh chirped happily as his eyes became upside down smiles indicating he was happy.

Syrus yawned. "I'm glad you're happy...but...I'm tired." He snuggled up next to his brother. "Goodnight Kuriboh."

Kuriboh chirped good night and disappeared while Zane slowly fell back asleep, a soft but deep purring coming from him.

Syrus buried himself underneath the covers, shivering. It wasn't exactly a warm night, and he was a small boy.

"No...Cyber End...I still need you..." Zane muttered in his sleep apparently having a nightmare of his own.

Syrus rolled over, still asleep. "Don't worry…" He hugged his brother. "I'm still here for you."

Zane could hear his brother's soft voice and wrapped himself around the smaller child in an effort to keep him warm.

The bluenette stopped shivering, and pulled the covers over the both of them.

Zane chuckled softly. Finally the 2 managed to fall into a worry and nightmare free sleep...

**8 to 9 hours later...**

"GET UP!! GET UP!!" Yelled Syrus, jumping up and down excitedly the next morning. "Come on, Zaney!"

Zane groaned. "Sy tell me you didn't have chocolate already..." He moaned.

"No! Well maybe...I don't know...chocolate chip pancakes...hmm...does that count?" He asked in one breath.

"Yes...oh great...a hyper 2-year old..." Zane moaned, hoping he didn't wake the other chibis.

Syrus smiled. "Ooopsy!" He giggled, and jumped on his brother. "Come on!! Come on!! Come on!! GET UP!!"

Zane groaned loudly. "Alright I'm up I'm up ya little rascal! When you go back to 17 I'm never complaining about you sleeping all day!"

Syrus smirked. "Come on Zaney!! Get dressed! Hurry up! I wanna play now!"

"How did I ever get such a little monster for a brother...?" Zane teased, grinning.

The munchkin stuck out his tongue. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter now!! We have to go! Now!"

Zane mocked his tone, sticking out his tongue.

Syrus pushed his brother off the bed. "Come on, Zaney!! Don't be so lazy! We have to go- Now!"

Zane fell on the floor with a grunt. "I don't want to…yet."

Chazz cracked open one eye. "What's going on?" He looked over at Lexi, who was starting to wake up. "Ugh...what time is it?" She asked sleepily.

Syrus pouted. "Aww…why not?"

"9:30 in the morning." Chazz answered.

"I'm not ready ya little ball of energy!" Zane answered playfully.

"Need to sleep." Lexi mumbled, and fell back onto the bed.

Syrus tackled his brother, laughing. "Then get ready!! Hurry! Hurry!!"

"Will you be quiet?!" A very irritated Atticus shouted.

"**NO!**" shouted Syrus, running around the room to free some of his energy. "No No No ...**NEVER!**"

"For the love of Cyber End... kill me...just kill me..." Zane moaned, though he was only teasing on the killing part and he knew Sy knew that.

"Zane!! Zane…Zane...Zane... **ZANE!!**" Sy shouted, pointing to the couch. "Zane!! Look look!"

Zane looked over. "Don't even think about jumping..."

"**LOOK ZANE!! I'M FLYING!!**" Syrus flapped his arms as if they were wings while bouncing around on the couch.

"Ugh... Sy come down from there will ya?" Zane asked.

Syrus giggled, and shook his head. "**NEVER!!**"

"Lexi...help me..." Zane moaned.

Syrus laughed. "**YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!**" He jumped off the couch, and ran out of the Obelisk blue dorms.

"Aw for the love of hell, Sy!" Zane yelled, racing out after him.

Sy giggled, and ran into the forest. He looked around for a place to hide, and spotted a large oak tree.

Syrus hid behind the large tree, but heard voices not too far away. He wandered over to them. "Hello?"

"Hey! It's the short Slifer kid!" The voices belonged to 2 Obelisk girls, who just happened to be taking a walk at that time.

"Yeah…" The other responded. "Look how funny he looks with his big, poofy hair, and small glasses."

"Huh?" Zane wondered, hearing voices in the distance.

The other girl giggled. "And don't forget about that diaper!!" She pointed to it. "He looks absolutely ridiculous with it!" They both started laughing, and Syrus lowered his head in shame.

Zane frowned a bit hearing people laughing as he hid behind a bush to listen in closer.

"Aww! Is the poor little baby going to cry?" The blond Obelisk mocked meanly.

Her dark-haired friend giggled. "Yeah! Do you need us to change your diaper?" She teased.

Sy whimpered softly.

Zane growled silently in his concealed location.

They both started laughing hysterically. "He's such a little dork!"

"How dare you talk to my brother that way!" Came a certain teal-eyed bluenette's furious reply.

Syrus smiled, knowing his brother would keep him safe.

The blond Obelisk froze hearing the oh so familiar voice.

The other girl didn't recognize the voice at first, and continued to taunt poor Syrus. "Ha! Don't even get me started on how short he is! Just look at him!"

"I would stop if I were you..." Sy giggled.

"Why? Are you gonna tattle on us?" She mocked.

Her blond friend pointed to the angry Obelisk behind them.

"No…but I heard you picking on my brother, and I don't take too kindly to that..." Zane hissed.

She sweat-dropped. "Oh...he's ...your brother...heh...I-I didn't know."

Zane's eyes burned with hate. "If I catch you picking on him again, I won't be so nice..."

"Y-yes...of course...I-I...er...we're just gonna...go now. Bye!" She grabbed her friend's arm, and they both scurried away to the Obelisk dorms.

Zane laughed softly as he watched them run off.

Syrus smiled gratefully at his brother, and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Zaney!"

"No problem. But Sy, well...I heard them taunting you about your diaper and all. I honestly think it looks cute. Does it bother you?"

Syrus nodded slowly. "Yeah it does...I didn't even want it on anyways." He admitted.

Zane looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Whatcha' thinkin' about?" Sy asked, drawing circles in the dirt.

"What you just told me." Zane knelt down to Sy's level, his gaze becoming gentler. "Why didn't you want it? For someone older like Lexi for example it makes them look ridiculous, but on you it doesn't. It's part of what makes you so adorable, Sy." Zane explained softly with a kind smile at his brother.

Syrus blushed slightly. "Well...thanks big brother, but...it's kind of itchy." He told him sheepishly.

"Heh, we'll fix that back at the dorm, ok?" Zane asked, smiling as he picked up the 2-year-old.

"Alright!" The small bluenette gave his brother a smirk. "Zaney? Can I have more chocolate chip pancakes when we get back?" he begged with chibi eyes.

Zane groaned under his breath. He had never been able to resist that look and this time was no different. "Sure, Sy. Have as many as you like."

"Yay!" He cheered. "I love you big brother!" He knew no one could deny him anything if he used that technique.

Zane chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Love you too, Sy. More than you'll ever know..."

Syrus giggled, not totally understanding what Zane meant because he was too little. "You're funny, big bro. Do you want pancakes too?"

"Sure, why not." Zane replied, inwardly glad Sy was too young to truly understand what he meant or he may shun him.

They made it back to the dorm, and Syrus was smiling at the thought of the pancakes.

Lexi greeted them when they returned. "Did you finally catch Sy?" She asked Zane, grinning.

"Oh very funny Lex." Zane replied, out of breath, from chasing his brother before and along with that it took a good 15 minutes for Zane to make it back, while carrying Sy.

She smiled. "I made more pancakes! Anyone want some?"

Syrus practically jumped from Zane's arms, and ran into the kitchen. "I do!! I do!! I do!!"

"Oh boy..." Zane and Chazz both groaned.

Lexi rolled her eyes at the boys, and gave plates of pancakes to each of them. "Enjoy!" Syrus took a bite of his, and smirked. "**WATCH OUT!**" He threw the rest of his pancakes at Zane and Chazz, laughing.

"Syrus!" Zane yelled, getting one hot but slowly cooling pancake in the face.

Chazz however managed to duck out of the way, just in time.

The younger Truesdale fell back laughing, still hyper from the chocolate he had earlier.

Lexi took a small bite of her pancakes, and looked over at Chazz. "Wow, how did you see that coming?"

"Slade was the same way when he was little, Mom told me." Chazz answered.

"Oh I see." She replied, taking another bite of her breakfast. "I'm sure it comes in handy, right?"

"Yeah it does, course...their nothing like what they used to be anymore." Chazz said sadly.

"My poor Chazzy." She soothed, and gave him a warm hug, and kissed his cheek.

Syrus pouted. "Aww…I don't have anymore pancakes."

Zane sighed in relief. "Good."

Chazz blushed, kissing back.

"Nu-uh!!" Sy whined. "It's not good!"

"I needed a break, ya little adorable beast." Zane teased.

Chazz gently got some baby powder from the bathroom, having a strange thought that Zane needed it and he handed it to the Cyber duelist.

"Thanks Chazz." Zane replied.

Chazz grinned slightly. "It's THE Chazz, Zane!"

Lexi giggled. "Yeah Zaney! Get it right next time!"

Syrus gave his brother a strange look. "What are you doing with that, bro?"

"It's so your diaper won't bug you so much." He answered as he gently put some down his brother's diaper. "By the way Lex where did he get that nickname?" He asked.

"Oh." He blinked; a little embarrassed his brother did this in front of everyone.

"Chazzy, or the Chazz?" She asked her chibi boyfriend.

"Either one for only you Lexi." Chazz replied with a smirk.

"Well, I gave Chazz the nickname…Chazzy." She smiled.

"I meant the whole The Chazz thing." Zane replied.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Zane looked to Chazz for an explanation.

Chazz smiled. "It has to do with my brief time at North Academy."

Lexi smiled. "Did your friends call you The Chazz?"

Syrus wasn't paying attention to the conversation, and saw something interesting on the floor. He suddenly fell over to see what it was. "Cool!"

"Yeah, they did." Chazz replied.

Zane looked over, hearing Sy's voice. He smiled a bit seeing what Sy was so enthralled with - his duel disk. He slowly picked it up wondering how his brother would react.

Syrus stared in amazement at the shiny object. "Whoa!! What is that?"

"Heh it's my duel disk Sy." Zane answered calmly.

"What does it do?" He asked, touching the jeweled buttons.

"I'll show you." Zane replied, activating it.

Syrus stood back, and watched the duel disk light up. All the buttons glowed, and an extra part came out of the side.

Zane calmly drew a card from his deck and smiled, seeing Cyber Dragon. "I play...Cyber Dragon!" He declared, laying the card out on his disk. A few slivery glimmers showed as a long, snake-like metallic dragon materialized. (2100/1600)

Syrus hid behind his brother when he saw the duel monster. "C-cyber Dragon?"

Zane nodded, smiling not understanding that Sy may have been frightened.

Syrus shivered from fear, and tried not to make eye contact with the dragon. Lexi noticed this, and tugged on Zane's blazer. "Um...I think he's scared of it, Zaney."

"Hm?" Zane looked over and noticed. "Sy, relax he wont hurt you unless I tell him to."

"He won't?" He asked, still unsure

"No he won't." Zane said.

As if to support Zane's statement, the dragon rubbed his forehead in a friendly manner, gently against Sy's skin.

Syrus calmed down, and pet the metallic dragon. "It feels cold." He shivered a little, and Lexi gave him a hug. "Chazzy?" She asked.

"Yeah Lexi?" He asked in reply.

"Can we pretty please play hide and seek?" She smiled sweetly.

Syrus nodded. "Yeah! Can we?!" He added excitedly.

"Well actually Lexi..." Chazz started to blush. "I was hoping to spend today with just you. That way Sy can spend more time with Zane."

"Really? We can spend time together?" She smiled, also blushing.

Syrus tackled his brother to the ground. "That means you get to be with me!!" He giggled. "For the whole day!"

"Oh perfect…thanks Chazz." Zane replied, pretending to be annoyed but he was only teasing.

"Yup, the whole day if you like Lexi." Chazz answered, grinning.

"Yay!!" She squealed, glomping Chazz.

Syrus was still sitting on top of his brother, thinking of what he wanted to do for the day.

Chazz screamed in a playful way as he fell backwards.

"Sy..." Zane groaned slightly. "Please get off me."

Lexi giggled, and kissed his nose. "You're funny, Chazzy!"

Sy smirked. "But you're comfy!"

"But Sy...I can hardly breathe. You may be light but I have a lot of weight on me." Zane moaned.

"Heh what can I say? The Chazz knows how to treat his ladies." Chazz answered almost arrogantly.

"Aww...ok." He pouted, and stepped off his brother.

"Yes you do!" She smiled.

Chazz grinned, loving the attention.

Zane took a deep breath. "Thanks."

Alexis stood up, and grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "Let's get some smoothies!!"

Syrus, always needing to be entertained, ran off into the kitchen. He grabbed the first thing that he saw, which was sugar, and ran back to Zane. Sy grinned mischievously, and threw the sugar all over poor Zane.

Zane mock glared at his little brother. "Sy!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Look what you did to me! I'm covered in sugar! I'm like a walking sugar cone!" Zane shouted.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Asked Sy, acting like he didn't do anything.

Zane pretended to glare. "All right, that's it! When I get you, you are in for it, you little adorable monster of a brother!" He roared playfully, and started chasing Sy around the room.

Chazz smiled at his chibi girlfriend. "Want me to make you a sandwich?"

Syrus laughed. "You'll never catch me, Zaney!" He yelled, diving behind the couch.

Lexi nodded. "Sure Chazzy!"

"Oh come on, Sy! At least be fair!" Zane said, pretending to whine.

Chazz smiled. "It'll just be a few minutes so just hang out somewhere and I'll bring it to ya. I don't want ya to see me make it."

Syrus giggled. "Alright!" He bolted from under the couch, and tackle-glomped his brother. "Is this fair enough?"

Lexi walked out of the kitchen, and headed to Chazz's room. She gasped as she felt herself grow.

Zane smirked, slowly rolling part of his body on to Sy, effectively pinning him. Chazz hummed a tune as he poured her a glass of milk to go with the ham and cheese sandwich he had prepared for her, unaware of her change.

"Hey!! No fair!!" Sy protested. "You're bigger than me!"

Lexi walked back into the kitchen, and tapped Chazz on the back.

Chazz turned around and jumped back slightly, but in doing so accidentally dropped her sandwich. "L-L-Lexi you're bigger again... And I dropped your sandwich. Sorry..." He said a bit sad.

"Yeah well, it's the only way I can do this." Zane replied and started tickling Sy.

"Oh, no problem Chazz. I'll just make myself another one." She noticed his sad expression. "What's wrong?"

Syrus giggled uncontrollably. "B-big bro!! S-stop!!"

"Your bigger Lexi... how can we marry now?"

Zane grinned. "No way."

"Huh?" She asked. "We can still get married! Once you grow taller."

Syrus laughed, and tried to escape from his brother.

"But that could take years." Chazz moaned forgetting it was the potions' effect that he became 9.

Zane just smiled happily, enjoying playing with his brother.

Alexis shook her head. "I think you're forgetting that you took a potion to turn into a 9 year old."

Syrus finally escaped his brother's grasp. He giggled, and suddenly thought of something else he could do. Without warning, he ran out of Chazz's dorm, again, and headed for another dorm.

"Oh...yeah that's right." He smiled sheepishly.

She laughed. "You're adorable, Chazz!"

Syrus made it to the dorm he was looking for, and slipped inside.

Chazz blushed darkly.

Zane however made no movement to chase after his brother.

Lexi grinned. "Aww..."

Syrus laughed, and opened the door to his brother's dorm. He found what he was looking for, grabbed it, and quietly headed back to Chazz's dorm.

Zane closed his eyes for a moment just wanting to relax.

"Lexi?" Chazz asked softly.

"Yes, Chazzy?"

Sy smirked, and walked up to Zane. "Hey big bro!! Look what I got!" He held up his brother's boxers, which had Spongebob on them.

"You don't mind that I took care of you and all, right?" He asked.

But at the moment, Zane's eyes were closed.

"No, I don't mind at all." She said.

Syrus nudged his brother. "Zaney?"

Chazz sighed in relief. "One more thing."

"Yeah?" Zane asked.

"Hmm?"

Syrus climbed onto his brother's lap. "Are you ok?"

"Do you want to be 17 again or did you like being 7?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sy."

Alexis thought about this. "Well...it really doesn't matter to me Chazz. As long as I'm with you."

The bluenette laid his head against Zane's torso. "Are you sure?" 

Chazz smiled. "I love you Lexi..."

"Yeah really." Zane answered.

"I love you too, Chazzy."

Syrus hugged his brother. "Are you really really really really sure?"

Zane smiled. "Yes."

"So what do you want to do? Stay 17 or be 7 again?"

Alexis grinned. "I actually want to be 7 Chazzy...if you don't mind."

Syrus smirked. "Alright!" He whipped out the boxers, and pulled them over Zane's head. "I found these!!"

Chuckling, Zane pulled them off, opening his eyes to look at them, his cheeks turned pink.

Chazz looked surprised. "But why?"

Syrus laughed. "I knew you liked Spongebob!"

Alexis blushed. "I liked when you were taking care of me, Chazzy."

"Really? You didn't find it as like perverted or something?"

"Shush I don't want people to know that! It'll ruin my reputation!" Zane scolded.

"Not at all, Chazzy." She replied, smiling.

Syrus giggled. "Why? I think it's cool!"

"Your only 2 I'm 17. There's a big difference!" Zane yelled.

"Oh good, so are you sure you wanna be 7?" Chazz asked for final confirmation.

Syrus didn't seem to understand. "So? ...we can still like the same things."

Lexi nodded, smiling.

He took out the potion and started to squeeze out a drop, when he found himself tackled by Atticus.

_What could Atticus want? Tune in next time and find out!_

_To be continued…_


	31. Yet Another Chibi

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Alexis blushed. "I liked when you were taking care of me, Chazzy."_

_"Really? You didn't find it as like perverted or something?"_

_"Not at all, Chazzy." She replied, smiling._

_"Oh good, so are you sure you wanna be 7?" Chazz asked for final confirmation._

_Lexi nodded, smiling._

_He took out the potion and started to squeeze out a drop, when he found himself tackled by Atticus_

_End Flashback_

"ATTY?! What are you doing?!" screamed Alexis, getting weird looks from the Truesdale brothers.

"I don't want you to go back!" Atty screamed.

"It's hard to explain Sy." Zane said.

Alexis glared at him. "Why not?!"

Syrus cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

"Because you're not meant to be 7! You're supposed to be 17!" Atty yelled.

"Yeah really." Zane answered.

Alexis glared at her brother. "But what if I want to be 7?"

Atticus started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" She demanded.

Slowly he calmed down. "You wanting to be 7. That's crazy talk!"

"You're calling me crazy?" She continued to glare at him. "Have you seen all the crazy things you do?!"

"Uh, no. Why, sis?"

She sweatdropped. "Never mind, Atty."

"No really tell me."

"Yeah Lex tell. I'd like to know." Zane said grinning.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" She took a deep breath. "Ok, when we were little, you ate cat food, and ripped the heads off my Barbies." Alexis groaned. "Last month, you pushed Jaden into the ocean, and blamed it on a rock!! Dare I say more?"

"Sure why not." Zane chuckled.

"He cross-dressed just to get into a stupid night club, and they kicked him out anyways!" She tried to remember anything else her brother did. "Um...Oh yeah! When I was 8, Atty told me that I could fly, and I tried to jump from a tree, but ended up breaking my arm!"

"Whoa...really?" Zane asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

Zane smiled a bit. "What else?"

Alexis smirked. "What doesn't my brother do? Anyways, he snuck into the girl's dorm, and spray-painted 'Atticus Rules' on all the windows." She laughed. "He chased a squirrel all the way up a tree, and it almost gave him rabies."

Zane fell over laughing. "Oh god, is there anything more?"

"Yeah! It's Atticus we're talking about! Of course there's more!" Alexis smiled at her brother. "He thought the ice cream truck was a giant, moving rock, and chased after it for hours. When he came back, he passed out from exhaustion, but he was covered in ice cream!" She started to laugh herself. "That's all I can remember, but ...what about your brother? Has he done anything crazy?"

"Sy? You mean aside from today?" Zane laughed.

"Yeah." She grinned. "He is so adorable!"

"Well first he practically crushed the breath out of me by sitting on top of me then he threw sugar all over me!"

She laughed. "Aww! Did he do anything else? He's such a sweetheart! I can't even imagine him doing that to you."

"Well he did. And sweetheart?! Just look at the little devil!" Zane said teasingly.

Syrus smiled sweetly at his brother. Alexis grinned. "Devil? All I see is a cute little boy!"

"He's a devil when you're not around..." Zane moaned.

Sy ran over to Zane, hugging him. "I'm not a devil! I love my big brother! Why would I hurt him?"

Alexis laughed. "I don't think Sy could hurt anyone. Are you sure we're talking about the same person here, Zane?"

"This is all just an act! Just to fool you!" Zane said in the same playful voice.

Syrus looked hurt, but he was actually enjoying the attention he was getting. He stared up at his brother with sad, silver chibi eyes. "Zaney! You think I'm trying to fool them? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you love driving me crazy, you adorable little wretch."

He smiled innocently. "What?! Me? No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Nu-uh!" He argued.

Atticus meanwhile cracked up at the exchange.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Alexis, still annoyed with her older brother. "Don't you have somewhere else you want to be?"

"Nope not at the moment."

"Why are you here, then?"

"To bring you back!" Atty yelled.

Alexis looked confused. "Bring me back to what?"

"Normal!"

"What do you mean, Atty?"

"You're really 17!"

"So?" She snapped.

"You're my little sis and I love you!"

Her anger quickly faded. "I love you too, Atty."

"Sy, you are just a little rascal!" Zane teased.

Syrus gave his brother a pouty look. "Am not!"

"Are too!" But as Zane played around with his brother, he knocked the chibi potion and a drop fell on Atticus...

"Am not!" Sy argued back.

Atticus gasped as he began to shrink. "What's happening to me?!"

"Are too, ya little monster!"

"I'm not a monster, big bro." He shuddered. "Monsters are scary."

Lexi's eyes widened when she saw her brother. "Atty?!"

"What's the matter Lexi?" Chazz asked.

"I think my brother's been...chibified!"


	32. New Chaos

_A/N: I realize this is a year late and I'm sorry. Thanks to my pal brightredcherries for her help! Chazz's love of oatmeal cookies is based on myself in reality. If you have any questions concerning the chapter, just ask me._

_Last Time_

_"Sy, you are just a little rascal!" Zane teased._

_Syrus gave his brother a pouty look. "Am not!"_

_"Are too!" But as Zane played around with his brother, he knocked the chibi potion and a drop fell on Atticus..._

_"Am not!" Sy argued back._

_Atticus gasped as he began to shrink. "What's happening to me?!"_

_"Are too, ya little monster!"_

_"I'm not a monster, big bro." He shuddered. "Monsters are scary."_

_Lexi's eyes widened when she saw her brother. "Atty?!"_

_"What's the matter Lexi?" Chazz asked._

_"I think my brother's been...chibified!"_

_End Flashback_

"Yays!!" Syrus cheered. Being 2 years old he didn't understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Why are you so excited, Sy?" Lexi asked, not understanding why her little friend was so excited.

"Cuz Atty's a chibi now too!" Sy cheered, jumping up and down like a sugar-high little kid.

"Am I like the only one who's freaked out about this whole thing?" Zane asked, feeling awkward with the group of chibis. Though the feeling itself confused him. He hadn't felt this way before so why would he now?

"To be honest, I'm a little freaked." Chazz answered, the 9-year old-gone chibi answered with a sheepish grin.

"Why are you so freaked out, Chazzy?" Lexi questioned sweetly, batting her eyelashes. She may have had her 17-year old body back, but she still had her innocent 7-year old mind for now.

Chazz blushed, looking up at his dream girl. "Well it's just pretty soon all of us'll be chibis." He replied earnestly. In truth, Chazz wasn't sure if that were actually possible, but with what they'd been through over the past few days, he figured anything was possible.

"In your dreams." Zane muttered, huffing at Chazz's comment. The thought of himself becoming as in a sense, helpless as the others that had become chibis seemed to, for the moment irritate the elder Truesdale.

"What do you mean, big brother?" Sy asked cutely, looking up at his brother, his larger-than-normal grey eyes radiating with infectious cute innocence.

Like in the past, Zane's facade was easily broken by the adorable bluenette's stare. "Well, maybe a magic fairy might randomly turn me into a chibi. Who knows, right?" Zane said, trying to come up with a believable lie, while hiding the fact that he wouldn't have minded becoming a chibi himself if he could spend time with his dear little brother.

Sy burst into giggling at his brother's answer, as did Lexi.

While Zane went on humorously ranting to his little brother, Chazz snagged the potion and squirt a drop onto the back of Alexis' leg. With a silent poof, the potion slowly did it's job in that she got her wish and was seven again.

Little Alexis giggled happily and hugged her chibi boyfriend. She was happy to be like him again, though that was obvious to common observers.

"Yay! You're a chibi again! Even though I'm still a little freaked out about this." Chazz chirped, hugging Alexis. Even if this meant they would have to slowly grow up naturally again, it didn't matter to the youngest Princeton brother, for as long as he had Alexis, he'd be happy.

"I love you Chazzy." She whispered happily.

"Catch me, Zaney!" Sy challenged, running around the room.

"Sy, come back!" Zane yelled, running after his little brother, though he had the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

"I love you too, my Lexi-wexi." Chazz giggled, his once stormy grey eyes now a far happier shade of grey.

"Gotta catch me, Zaney!" Sy sang, giggling as he kept running, several strides ahead of his older brother, having a rather large edge in speed due to their difference in size.

"Aside from those two silly boys, let's go play, Chazzy." Lexi smiled, lacing her fingers with her boyfriend's.

"Okies, whatcha wanna do?" He asked eagerly. Not only did he savor every moment he had with Alexis, Chazz absolutely loved playing alone with her. It made him feel like a little kid again, and technically he was. Chazz smiled happily at her, enjoying every second with her. It was like living the childhood he never had.

"Um, why don't we play hide and seek? I'll hide, you seek!" Lexi responded, while Chazz started counting.

"All right, Lexi." Chazz answered as she rushed off, his back having been turned.

"Okay, Sy, really, I'm so tired from chasing you. Can we take a break?" Zane questioned, nearly crawling on his knees from running so much.

"Aww do we hafta stwop, Zaney?" Sy whined cutely. The little bluenette was having far too much fun to want to stop at this point, it seemed.

"Yes, I'm nearly out of breath, Sy." Zane mumbled, falling on his face.

"Aww okies Zaney..." Sy answered, a slight hint of a whine in his voice.

"Lexi, where are you?" Chazz called, walking around looking for the small blonde.

Lexi stifled a giggle from her hiding place.

"Mmm, I think I know where you are." Chazz muttered, smiling.

Lexi gulped. The game had just started! She couldn't be found so easily! Her little heart began to race as she heard very soft footsteps behind her…

"I GOTCHA!" Chazz shouted, hugging her from behind a tree she hid behind.

"Ah! You got me!" She squealed in surprise. She hadn't been expecting him to sneak up on her as he had.

Chazz smiled lovingly, playfully ruffling her cookie-colored hair. "Ok, your turn." He said as he ran off to find a hiding place.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3,4,5,6, 7, 8, 9 10, Ready or not here I come, Chazzy!" Lexi called, running off to search for her chibi boyfriend.

"_She'll never find me here," _Chazz thought, smirking as he hid behind a large rock, easily large enough to shield the youngest Princeton from being seen from the front of it.

"Chazzy where are you?" Lexi called out as she kept looking for him, but having no such luck in finding him...

Chazz tried his hardest not to laugh. The way his girlfriend tried to lure him was so innocent yet funny to him.

Being the naive 7-year old she was, she didn't realize she walked right past his hiding spot...

"_Yes, she didn't find me,_" Chazz thought, unknowingly stepping on a nearby twig…

The twig quickly snapped, which unfortunately for Chazz Lexi heard. She giggled as she saw him. "I see you, Chazzy!"

"No you don't. It's just your imagination." Chazz muttered, running away.

Lexi smirked, chasing after him, the gentle wind blowing her blonde hair back as the young couple continued to play with each other.

"You'll never catch me." Chazz teased, still running.

"Oh yes I will, my sweet prince!" She teased back as she forced herself to run faster, determined to track down her young boyfriend.

"_I have a plan,_" Chazz thought, finding a place to hide before she caught up to him.

Lexi smirked as she pulled out something she knew her boyfriend couldn't resist - fresh oatmeal cookies.

"_Oh man! She has oatmeal cookies....and they're fresh! Darn it!_" Chazz thought, trying desperately to resist the temptation of his favorite snack.

"Come get them, Chazzy...you know you want them..." Lexi smirked, knowing she had her boyfriend in the palm of her hand, figuratively.

"_Come on, Chazz, just a few more seconds and she'll go away,_" Chazz thought, his body shaking back and forth on the ground out of nervousness.

"Chazzy..." She taunted in playful singsong. She knew he would crack very soon. It was just a matter of when.

"_Just five more seconds......_" Chazz thought as he started to sweat from being so nervous.

"Well if you don't want them, I guess I'll have to eat them..." She teased, knowing full well he could hear her.

"I can't take it anymore! Give me the cookies!" Chazz shouted, taking the bag of cookies from Alexis, "Mmm, oatmeal cookies." He murmured, happily digging into the bag and starting to eat one.

Lexi burst into mischievous giggling.

"That's not fair, Lexi, you taunted me with food. That's not part of the rules." Chazz muttered, still a little mad at her for how she had manipulated him.

"You didn't say so, Chazzy." She giggled, hugging him. My Chazzy...all mine." She cooed happily.

Chazz just smiled, accepting her warm hug. "Love you, Lexi-Wexi." Chazz chirped, squeezing his girlfriend in a warm tight hug of his own.

She kissed him on the nose with an innocent giggle.

"Come on, that tickles." Chazz whined, playfully.

"Oh it tickles my adowable widdle Chazzy?" She cooed sweetly.

"Yeah, it does." Chazz responded, pinching her cheek playfully.

Lexi pouted cutely.

"I still can't get over how cute you are." Chazz told her, sweetly.

Lexi blushed. "Chazzy!" She whined cutely.

"No, really, I mean it. I love you, Lexi." Chazz admitted, smiling.

"Aww Chazzy..." Lexi murmured, blushing.

"Hey, why don't we go get popsicles? All of a sudden I'm in the mood for one." Lexi suggested, smiling.

Chazz smirked. "Why get something so cold? It could freeze my Lexi's sweet little heart..."

"Oh, well, why don't we get sandwiches? I'm really hungry." Lexi offered, rubbing her stomach.

"Sure thing. Anything for my Lexi-Wexi..." Chazz smiled happily.

"Okay, let's go." Lexi smiled, as they walked to get food.

"Wanna hold hands?" Chazz offered shyly.

"Sure." Lexi chirped, grabbing his hand gently, her fingers lacing with his perfectly.

Chazz smiled, playing with her hair.

"Why are you playing with my hair, Chazzy?" Lexi asked, while they walked.

"Cuz it's so silky and soft..." Chazz sighed with anime hearts in his eyes.

"Oh, well, I use Dove shampoo." Lexi blushed, shyly.

"That's perfect for you, my angel..." Chazz purred.

"Oh, Chazzy." Lexi mumbled, smiling to herself.

"Yes my widdle Lexi-baby?" Chazz chuckled softly.

"Oh, nothing...." Lexi murmured, quietly. It sounded as though she were unsure.

Soon they both got sandwiches from Ms. Dorothy, the kindly older woman giving them it for free, feeling it wouldn't be nice to charge little kids.

"I still can't believe you like red onions on your sandwich, Chazzy." Lexi said, looking at his sandwich

"I don't know why I do, I just do sweetie." Chazz answered with a smile.

"Well, I think it's unique. Just like I like jalapeno peppers on mine." Lexi pointed out, before taking another bite

"Oh Lexi...how could one 7-year old little girl be so dreamy..." Chazz murmured, a dreamy expression coming on to his face.

"Hey, are you okay? It looks like you're day dreaming, Chazzy." Lexi said putting her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, daydreaming about my beautiful Lexi-Wexi..." Chazz sighed dreamily.

"Chazzy, you're making me blush." Lexi giggled, bashfully.

"Good, that's my job." He grinned, giving her a playful noogie.

"Come on, Chazzy! Not when I'm eating." Lexi laughed, almost spitting out pieces of her chewed up sandwich.

"Why not?" Chazz laughed, his onyx eyes sparkling as he was that happy.

"Because, I don't want to spit pieces of slobbery food on you." Lexi replied, before taking another bite of sandwich.

"I guess." Chazz answered, taking a swig of his soda, before he started coughing.

"Hold on, Chazzy." Lexi said, doing the Heimlich maneuver.

After a few minutes he stopped coughing, but the awkward feeling stayed with him.

"Are you okay, Chazzy?" Lexi asked, calmly.

"Yeah...I think. What happened?" He asked, confused.

"I think your soda went down the wrong pipe. You should sit down for a minute." Lexi told him, rubbing his back.

"Oh ok…" And he laid flat on his back with a soft groan.

"Hm, I think we should go back to the dorms and get you into bed." Lexi said, rethinking her previous decision.

"No, The Chazz is tougher than some soda!"

"Stop letting your ego get in the way. Come on," Lexi muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Lexi, I'm fine..." Chazz whined.

"Please, for me?" Lexi asked, pouting innocently.

"Oh no...not the EYES!!" Chazz shouted, very over-dramatically.

"Pretty please?" Lexi asked, pretending to sniffle.

Chazz bit his lip. _'You're stronger than Lexi...'_ He told himself.

"I'm gonna cry, Chazzy." Alexis said, starting to cry.

Immediately Chazz's face softened. "Aww don't cry, Lexi. I'll be good and go inside…"

"Thank you." Lexi smiled, taking his hand.

"Wait a minute..." Chazz murmured, faking a frown.

"What's wrong, Chazzy?" Lexi asked, pretending to sound confused.

"You tricked me!" He yelled, pretending to be angry.

"What are you talking about?" Lexi asked, sounding shocked.

"This was all an act to get me to listen to you, ya adorable little wretch!" Chazz growled playfully.

"You have no proof." Lexi mumbled, twitching her eyes.

"Yes I do, your eyes are twitching, which means I know your lying." Chazz grinned.

"That's not proof." Lexi muttered, quietly.

Chazz picked her up and spun her around gently in his arms, smiling happily at her.

"You make me so happy, Chazz." Lexi said, happily.

"I know I do, my little Lexi-Wexi." He said as they arrived back at the Blue Dorm

"Wait, aren't people gonna freak when they see two little chibis?" Lexi asked, sounding worried.

"Nah, people know what happened."

"How do people know?" Lexi asked, quizzically.

Chazz shrugged.

"Aren't they gonna wonder what's up? It's not everyday you see two chibis." Lexi pointed out, still sounding concerned.

"I don't know, c'mon lets go."

"But Chazzy, I'm scared." Lexi mumbled.

"Don't worry; we got Zaney 'member?"

"Okay." Lexi muttered, as they walked into the Blue dorm.

**Meanwhile in Mindy and Jasmine's Room**

"Min, how do we get our widdle Sy-Sy back?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know, Jaz, we need to figure out a plan to get little Sy back first." Mindy replied, playing with her hair.

"Um...we could hypnotize him and put him to sleep, for us to get him." Jasmine offered.

"Hm, no that's too easy. I want this to actually take time. You know, to savor it." Mindy muttered, smirking.

"What did you have in mind?" She giggled evilly.

"I was thinking, I could find someway to kidnap Zane, since he means so much to our little Sy." Mindy replied, looking out the patio doors to her room.

"Yes, go on..." Jasmine urged.

"I need to figure out a way to get ahold of some chloroform, some ropes, and tape." Mindy added, tapping her foot.

"Tape? Why that?" Jasmine asked, blinking in confusion.

"So we can tape his mouth shut. Duh!" Mindy scoffed, rolling her eyes, "I swear I mistake you for a blonde sometimes, Jaz." She added with a snicker.

Jasmine giggled. "Sorry, so we'll tie him to something?"

"My bed. I'll get what I want; lure Sy to us, and then it'll be over." Mindy smirked, giggling.

"What exactly do you want besides Sy-Sy?" Jasmine asked, an evil smirk on her face.

"Zane. He is, after all, one of the hottest guys. Plus, I was sick and tired of Alexis getting all the guys in this school. It'll show there are other attractive girls in this school besides her." Mindy explained, taking a bright pink sharpie and drawing horns on a picture of Alexis in last years' yearbook.

"But Lexis 7 now. She loves little Chazzy." Jasmine reminded her, frowning lightly.

"I know that she's in love with Chazz. I have a plan for all that eventually after I get Sy." Mindy told her, smiling, "Eventually, I'll be queen of Obelisk blue."

"But how?" Jasmine asked, shocked but interested. Part of her didn't find the idea possible, but a lot of her did and she would do whatever was needed to make it happen.

"Well, I could always find a way to make Alexis and Chazz not chibis anymore. That way, I could find a way to break them up. That's a guaranteed way to get Alexis to crawl back to Zane and once she finds out that I'm with Zane, it's bye bye Lexi's rep as queen of Obelisk blue." Mindy explained, laughing evilly.

_Will Mindy's deceitful plan come to fruition? Find out in the next exciting chapter!_

_To be continued…_


	33. Another Capture And Demands

_A/N: Yeah I know what all of you are thinking, it's been over 2 years, White's forgotten about this fic. Well I assure you I haven't, it's just I've acquired so many new projects in the last 3 years almost, this fic got pushed to the extreme back-burner. I sincerely apologize and hope you enjoy this extremely overdue chapter!_

_Last Time_

_"What exactly do you want besides Sy-Sy?" Jasmine asked, an evil smirk on her face._

_"Zane. He is, after all, one of the hottest guys. Plus, I was sick and tired of Alexis getting all the guys in this school. It'll show there are other attractive girls in this school besides her." Mindy explained, taking a bright pink sharpie and drawing horns on a picture of Alexis in last years' yearbook._

_"But Lexis 7 now. She loves little Chazzy." Jasmine reminded her, frowning lightly._

_"I know that she's in love with Chazz. I have a plan for all that eventually after I get Sy." Mindy told her, smiling, "Eventually, I'll be queen of Obelisk blue."_

_"But how?" Jasmine asked, shocked but interested. Part of her didn't find the idea possible, but a lot of her did and she would do whatever was needed to make it happen._

_"Well, I could always find a way to make Alexis and Chazz not chibis anymore. That way, I could find a way to break them up. That's a guaranteed way to get Alexis to crawl back to Zane and once she finds out that I'm with Zane, it's bye bye Lexi's rep as queen of Obelisk blue." Mindy explained, laughing evilly._

_End Flashback_

"Then lets do this." Jasmine smirked wickedly. She could hardly wait for her accomplice and bestie to become the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

"Let's get to work, shall we ?" Mindy grinned, her dark eyes practically sparkling with evil and deceit.

Jasmine nodded, getting the supplies and dashing out of the dorm with Mindy in tow, ready to find and capture their target.

Meanwhile back in the Obelisk Blue dorm for boys, little Sy was focusing on coloring in his coloring book, as for once the rambunctious little munchkin wasn't driving Zane up the walls, when suddenly he heard a few noises outside...

"Jasmine...stop making noise!" Mindy whispered, sternly. The last thing she needed was her red-headed accomplice screwing up her plan before it even got off the proverbial ground.

"Sorry!" Jasmine apologized in a hushed whisper.

"Now, as soon as Sy leaves the room, we sneak in and cut the lights out." Mindy whispered, quietly looking through the window.

"Right." Jasmine agreed, knowing what they had to do.

After a few moments of silence, Sy scampered off to the bathroom totally unaware of the golden opportunity he'd given the evil twins.

"Good, he's gone. Let's move." Mindy muttered, slowly opening the door, the two slowly creeping inside afterwards before very quietly shutting the door. As they walked into the room, Mindy shut the lights off with an evil smirk.

As soon as Sy walked in, he panicked. Being just a 2-year-old chibi at the time, he was quite scared of the dark as most little kids were accustomed to be.

"How did the lights get cut...mmmhmmm." Sy started, before Jasmine grabbed him from behind and picked him up.

Sy squealed in a panic, as he tried to fight back but Jasmine was far too strong as she taped the little one's mouth shut, holding him in a way that he couldn't make much use of his arms to rip off the tape to call for help.

"Let's go." Mindy whispered, leaving a note behind as she and Jasmine left the Boys dorm with their little prize in tow, laughing evilly but no one heard them.

The note left behind read:

_If you value his reputation in this school, you'll have to cooperate. It began, clearly referring to Zane._

_It then went on to list a few orders before ending with a threat._

_1. Come see me at my door, 5A._

_2. Once you're here, we'll negotiate the release of him._

3. If you know, you better tell me how to undo the chibi whatever_._

_Failure to cooperate...well, we can talk about that when you get here._

_Sincerely, The New Obelisk Queen_

_What does Mindy hope to gain from kidnapping little Sy? Find out in the next exciting chapter!_

_To be continued..._


End file.
